The Real Folk Blues
by Wind2
Summary: *Formerly known as Bounty Hunter* Gohan is wanted for murder in Satan City, so he takes off for space. There he leaves his whole past behind and starts a new life as a Bounty Hunter. But you know, the past has a funny way of catching up to you...Complete!
1. Session 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!

This is an idea that popped into my head at soccer practice. Yes, I know what you're thinking. That is a STRANGE place to think up an idea. Anyway, I wanted to run this first chapter by you guys and see if anyone actually likes it.  

There's some stuff in here that I usually don't write, so for my regular readers, that's just a warning.

Anyway, here it goes….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

                                                                                                                                                                                                           ~*~

   The rain poured down on Gohan's head. He kicked an old washed up newspaper down the street with his hands jammed in his pockets. He wore pants with a white tank. His hair was covered with a red bandanna, and sunglasses were pulled over his eyes. Maybe if he dressed out of character, they wouldn't recognize him. Maybe it would all blow over and everyone would forget. Then he wouldn't have to leave. He wouldn't have to leave the ones he loved and never would hurt. But he had to. Now he was a threat to everyone's safety. What he did, it can't be done again. That type of stunt—it wasn't even a stunt, could never be done. It wasn't supposed to happen. It was all an accident. All of it.

   The rain poured down harder, making it hard to see. Gohan took out a baseball hat and pulled it over his bandanna. He pulled the hat over his eyes so no one could recognize him. The day before—it was terrible, pure horror. How he could have ever done what he did…he'd never be able to live himself unless he left. The most likely thing to do would be to go to police. It was the right thing to do, but something told Gohan not to do anything. He didn't want to end up in jail. 

   The newspaper Gohan was kicking flew across the street. Gohan followed it, letting his aim of the newspaper be his guide. He kicked it again. It went flying into a back alley. Gohan stepped into the alley—the same place as the incident. He walked to the back of the alley. The bloodstain was still on the back wall. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell forward. The brick wall seemed to catch him. Gohan slammed his fist against it. The rain dripped down his face as the memory came flooding back from the day before.

~*~

   It was a normal day. Gohan had just changed into his Saiya-man costume and was scaling the city for any new trouble. Surprisingly, there had been no bank robberies, no holdups at jewelry stores, or hijackings. Despite of the peaceful city, something didn't seem right in the air. There's never a city with no trouble. As he flew over an alley something caught his eye. A bunch of gang members had someone pinned down to the ground. He flew closer and hid on the roof a nearby building.

   One of the men had her arms and legs pinned so she couldn't fight back. The man brought his face up close to the girl's. She spit in his face. The man scowled and shook his head, shaking the spit off. He then cracked a smile.

   "That's what I expected from you."

   "What do you want? Leave me alone!"

   "Why? So you can go and save another pitiful bank? You know, you're very pretty Miss Videl." The man kissed her. He soon moved down to her neck. Videl started to scream. She couldn't move, they had her pinned. The other men laughed at her. Her humility rose within every second. Weren't a certain some suppose to save her now? Where the hell was Saiya-man anyway? He should have arrived by now.

   Gohan gritted his teeth at the scene. It was disgusting. No one deserved to go through that. He powered up and flew down to the alley. A swift kick knocked the man pinning Videl down to the side. In his rage, he punched another gang member in the face. He then did a backspin kick in the back of another member. He punched another one in the stomach, and kneed the fifth one. The leader slowly tried to make his way out. Gohan caught him trying to leave. He disappeared, and reappeared in front of him. He grabbed the man and threw him against the back wall. Gohan followed him and grabbed him by the collar. Gohan brought the man up to his eye level. 

   "How dare you do that." Gohan growled at him. "How dare you do that to an innocent soul. You will pay." He slammed the gang leader against the wall hard and punched him in the stomach. The man coughed up some blood. Gohan slammed him even harder against the wall. He let the man fall to the ground. Without giving a second glance, he turned and walked over to Videl. He lifted her to her feet and took off his helmet. 

   "Videl, are you okay?"

   "Yeah Gohan. I'm…I'm fine."

   He hugged her. "I'm so sorry I didn't arrive sooner. I should have."

   "Don't blame yourself. It's my fault, I didn't watch myself."

   "It's not your fault. Something like that…it should have never been done in the first place. Not to my girl."  

   Videl pulled herself away from Gohan and looked over at the wall. There was a blood stain that dripped to the ground. At the bottom, the man who had attacked Videl laid lifeless.

   Gohan also looked over at the wall. "Oh my god…I didn't…" Gohan heard police sirens. The other members must have reported him to the police. He threw his helmet back on and turned to Videl. 

   "Get out of here."

   "No, I can't."

   "I'm not asking again Videl. Get out of here NOW!" Gohan said quickly as the sirens grew louder. Videl nodded and ran off, leaving Gohan alone.

   The police cars drove up and skidded to a halt. One of the policemen came out of the car with a bullhorn.

   "All right Saiya-man. We know what you did. Come with us, and we'll show you no trouble."

   _I can't go. Gohan thought to himself. He frowned and took off as fast as he could in the air. _

   "Saiya-man! Get back here!" The policeman then gave up and looked around the alley to see if he could figure out what happened. He saw the dead man at the back of the alley.

   "Oh my god" The policeman said softly. "Saiya-man killed him."

~*~

   A chill went up Gohan's spine as he thought of what he did. How could he have murdered someone? He slammed his fist against the wall again. The rage flowed through him again. He wanted revenge on them all. They would pay for their evil deeds. 

   "You can't think like that!"

   Gohan looked around. "Who said that?"

   "You did."

   "What?"

   "The guy deserved it. He should have died a long time ago."

   "No, killing anyone like that is not right. Turn yourself in Gohan. It'll save a lot of people from pain. Do you want to cause more pain?"

   "Don't turn yourself in. You did the right thing. The man tried to get your girl!"

   "Shut up!" Gohan screamed.

   "Turn yourself in. It'll save you a lot of time."

   "Why don't you just run?"

   Gohan looked up. "Of course I'll run. I made that decision all ready."

   "Why are you running Gohan? Don't run. No one knows you did it."

   Another shiver went up Gohan's spine. He wanted to leave without seeing anyone. He didn't want to see any heartbreaks. He hadn't even told his own family. His mother wouldn't let him leave, and Goten would go to all ends of the Earth to stop him. Goku—well, Goku was gone. The role of savior of the Earth had been passed down from him to his son, and Gohan was not doing a very good job. He was supposed to be saving lives, not killing. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. 

   "Leave me alone Videl."

   "Gohan, no one knows you did it. Saiya-man did it, not you."

   "You don't understand. They'll figure out that Saiya-man is me. Someone got a snapshot of my face. I have to run. I have no other choice." 

   Videl grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "No, you can't run."

   "I'm going to." He turned and faced her.

   "Then I'm coming with you."

   "No! I'm going alone. It won't look good if you suddenly disappear."

   "I don't care."

   "I'll be on the move constantly. You won't be able to keep up. You'll get homesick, but you'll never be able to come home, because you suddenly reappearing will be as strange as disappearing."

   "I told you already Gohan. I don't care. I'll go to the ends of the world with you."

   "I'm going alone, and that's it. Go, before I lose my nerve."

   "Then I'll stay." Videl smirked.

   "You're making this harder than it needs to be. I'm leaving Goodbye Videl." Gohan turned to leave, but Videl grabbed onto his arm. Gohan turned and looked at her. A few tears fell from her eyes. Gohan walked up closer to her and wiped the tears away. 

   "Don't cry." He whispered to her.  He pulled her in close and stroked her hair.

   "I don't want you to go."

   "I have to. I have no other choice." He lifted her head so that he could see her face. Her bright blue eyes were darker now. He couldn't tell if it was because of the rain or not.  He leaned in a kissed her. He never wanted the moment to end. He knew it was the end of his somewhat normal life, and that he would probably never see her again. He pulled away from her and headed towards the back of the alley. A tear ran down his cheek as he lost touch with Videl's fingertips. 

   "Goodbye Videl." He then jumped over the wall, and disappeared. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked that. Want me to continue? I hope so ^_^

Review and I'll love you forever! ^_^


	2. Session 2

Well people, here's chapter two! I don't own DBZ, okay? Okay. Oh, and I don't own The Real Folk Blues. That's the cowboy bebop theme song. It belongs to the singer (I forgot her name…I'll have to look it up…)

Thanks for my 6 reviews! Enjoy the next chapter! Some of you guys have me so figured out…

Jax-Yup! I keep writing…

Goku's Daughter- There was your romance you wanted. There might not be some for a while, but there will definitely be some later.

jrfear- the police don't know. They never knew Videl was there. She left before they arrived remember? The other gang members went to the police, so their story of what happened would probably be something like "we were hanging with out friends in the alley and Saiya-man attacked us." 

funkitated- ::smiles:: yes, spike is very cool…

silvertress116- thank you! 

Enjoy this chapter! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

                                                                                                                                                                                                            ~*~

   Gohan jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the city. He was trying to stay above the city as much as possible while keeping his ki down. If one of the guys tracked him down, it would not be good. He looked down while passing over. A bank robbery was happening in one part of the city, and a jewelry store was being robbed in another. He wanted to change and help them. He would do anything to be able to help them, but then the police would catch up with him. He looked ahead with a high intensity. His mission was to get to the hangar where the city kept the shuttles to go into space. 

   You see, Earth had started to colonize on other planets, such as Mars, Jupiter, and other planets. There were also a few space colonies in their early stages. People travel from planet to planet almost freely, living where they pleased. This also helped with issues like overpopulation and crimes. Serial Killers are sent to high gravity planets so avoid escapes, and convicts are sent to detention centers.

   Gohan finally made it to the hangar. He walked up to the entrance of the hangar. Before he could walk in, a security guard stopped him.

   "Sir, can I help you with something?"

   Gohan turned around startled. "Um yeah. When does the next shuttle leave?"

   "Not until tomorrow."

   "Okay, thank you." Gohan then left and rounded a corner. As soon as he was out of sight, he jumped up onto the roof of the building and sat down.

   "How to get around this…" He tapped his head. Waiting until the next day would not do. His face was still damp, even though the rain had lightened up. The sun poked through the dark rain clouds, giving a little more light. Gohan thought some more. He could either knock the security guards out, or sneak in. He chose to sneak in. Knocking out the security guards would attract too much attention. 

   So Gohan sat and waited a couple of hours. Soon it was noontime, and the sun beat down on his back. He watched the security guards leave their posts for lunch. Gohan jumped down from the building and darted towards the hangar. Luckily, the security guards were dumb enough to leave the hangar open. Gohan ran inside, and chose to use the nearest shuttle. He found the door and opened it, and stepped inside.

   The space shuttle has about ten rows of seats. At the opposite end where he stood there was an open door leading to the control room. He briskly walked down the isle and sat down in the chair in front of the control panel. He strummed his fingers against the chair in an attempt to think up what he had to do.

   "Come on Gohan." He said to himself. "You read this in a book one time. You know how to work these things." He looked around at the buttons and levers. He pressed a green button, and flicked a couple of switches. The engine roared as the electricity came on.

   "Come on…be quiet. I'm going to get caught at this rate." 

   He grabbed a joystick, which he took at the steering wheel, and yanked it to the left. Nothing happened. He pressed a few more buttons, and tried the joystick again. This time it worked. The shuttle moved out of the hangar and proceeded down the runway. Gohan looked out the side windows and saw the security guards chasing him. He pressed a lever up to make the ship go faster. It shot up into the air, and quickly penetrated the atmosphere. The shuttle started to rock gently as Gohan struggled to keep it under control. It then flipped over, and an alarm went off in the shuttle.

   "Attention. Cooling system malfunctioning. Please make sure shuttle is in upright position. Attention. Cooling system malfunctioning. Please make sure shuttle is in upright position."

   The sirens blared and flashed red. Gohan grabbed the joystick and shoved it as far to the right as it could go. It somersaulted, and Gohan was stuck back where he started.

   "Attention. Cooling System malfunctioning. Shuttle will explode in ten…nine…eight…seven…"

   Gohan pressed a couple of buttons and tried the joystick again. It started to flip back over slowly…

   "Six…five…four…three…"

   Ever so slowly, the shuttle continued to move. Gohan felt the shuttle get hotter until he could barely stand it. He felt like he was going to burn to death. God, if he was going to die, he wanted to go fighting or on an adventure, not on a screw up in trying to pilot a shuttle.

   "Two…on—"

   The shuttle suddenly turned itself upright, and continued its flight. It quickly cooled down, and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. He sunk down in the chair, and promptly fell asleep.

~*~

   Gohan woke up to the sound of a siren. He grabbed his head and opened his eyes. "What the…another siren? What's wrong now? I just fell asleep!" He looked at his watch, which had the date on it. His eyes nearly fell out of his sockets. "WHAT!? I've been asleep for five days? Amazing…"

   "Attention. Engines are out of fuel. Please land and refill."

   "No! It can't be!" He screamed out. He was going to die this time, no questions asked. The shuttle turned and plunged towards the surface of the planet…

    The shuttle hit water. It sunk down low as Gohan struggled to open and exit. He found an emergency exit at the back. He drew in a deep breath and opened it. Water gushed in as Gohan tried to force his way out. After about a half hour, the shuttle was filled. Gohan swam out and tried to get up to the surface. It was too far away though, and Gohan blacked out.

~*~

   "Hey, check this guy out."

   "He looks out cold."

   "Should we bring him back to the ship?"

   "Yeah, I think we should. He might need help."

   "All right. We'll bring him back. We can't be too careful though. He might have a bounty on his head."

   "I know, I know. Come on, help me bring him up."

   "Okay."

   Gohan cracked his eyes open. He saw two men standing over him and whispering and low voices. The suddenly looked up as he heard a feminine voice.

   "Hey guys. Are we going or not?"

   "You can leave if you want. Just don't steal all the money this time. We found this guy. We're bringing him back onto the ship."

   "Oh! Let me see!" She ran over quickly. "He's a cute one! Bring him onto the ship!"

   "Calm down. We're going to."

   Gohan then felt himself being lifted up as he closed his eyes again. They never knew he was awake. He felt dizzy, and a sick feeling came to his stomach. He then fell back asleep, not knowing all the trouble he was about to get himself into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ta Da! There's chapter 2 for you! I bet you can guess who the people are. ^_^ If you can't, wait until the next chapter to see! Remember to review! Thanks!


	3. Session 3

 Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

This chapter is just introducing new characters, so it won't be that great (maybe a little hint of humor in here…maybe…) action should pick up in the next chapter. Okay? Okay. Thanks for all the reviews! You all have me SO figured out! Enjoy this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Chapter 3

    "Sir, we have him surrounded." The police officer called into his radio. "There's no escaping. We'll have him to the station in ten minutes tops."

    Gohan looked around the area. He was surrounded by the police officers. A few had found him trying to escape the city, and called for back up. Gohan didn't want to hurt them. He really didn't. One side of him said to give up, while the other one told him to put up a fight. God, he hated the two sides of him. His human side and Saya-Jin side hated each other. They tore at each other, fighting for control sometimes. Gohan fought himself hard not to let his Saya-Jin side take control. He liked his human self. The side that didn't fight. 

   "Son Gohan, we know that you are Saiya-man. You are charged for manslaughter. Come with us."

   "No…I didn't…Saiya-man did…not me…"

   "One of our men is going to come over to you very slowly. Do not move."

   "But it was an accident!" 

   The policeman walked over to Gohan slowly. He took out his handcuffs and was about to cuff Gohan.

   "Attack him."

   "No, you can't. You did this, now you have to pay for it."

   There it was again. The constant bickering going on inside himself was getting on his nerves. He fought hard. He didn't want to give in.

   "Listen Gohan. You attack on the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

   Gohan screamed and powered up, knocking the police man unconscious. He then blasted each policeman and car with small ki blast. Soon dead men surrounded him. Gohan screamed as his rage rose. What did he do? This wasn't Gohan anymore. It was a monster. Gohan would never do anything like this…

~*~

   "I didn't do it!" Gohan screamed. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was on a couch. Stairs led up to a raised platform, which led to different rooms. A television was on the table in front of him. A dog laid in the corner, and a girl—or at least, he thought it was a girl—playing some sort of virtual chess. 

   "Oh you're awake." 

   Gohan jumped when he heard the voice. He looked over the couch at the woman standing in front of him. She had purple hair that came down to her shoulders. Her shirt was yellow, and tied up so that her stomach showed. She also wore mini shorts, and suspenders. She smiled at Gohan and sat down on the table in front of him.

   "Who are you? Where am I?" Gohan asked, looking around. 

   "My name is Faye. Faye Valentine." She outstretched her hand. Gohan took it and shook it. "What's you're name stranger?"

   "It's…it's Son Gohan. Where am I?"

   "You're on the Cowboy Bebop. Let me show you who's around here. The girl playing virtual chess." Faye pointed over to her left. "Her name is Edward, but we call her Ed. We don't know why she has a boy's name. We kind of just found her." She then pointed to the dog. "That mutt is Ein. I hate dogs, but Jet likes them. He was here before me."

   "Who's Jet?" 

   Faye laughed. "I guess it would be nice if you met the rest of the crew." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey Jet! He's up!" 

   Jet walked out of the kitchen. He still had his apron on, and was tossing vegetables in a frying pan. Gohan looked at him. He was tall with gray hair, and had an artificial arm.

   "Hey man, hope the witch didn't wake you up."

   "WHAT DID YOU SAY JET?" 

   "Nothing…calm down. Anyway, My name's Jet Black. I'm the captain of the Bebop."

   "Name's Gohan." 

   "Well then Gohan. Maybe we should give you something to eat."

   Gohan jumped up excitedly. "Yeah! That would be great!" His smile turned into a frown as he winced in pain. He felt his head. There was a bloody bandage wrapped around his forehead. He decided to concentrate on eating instead of the pain. It would make life easier. Jet walked away, but soon returned with a plate full of noodles and vegetables.

   "Sorry that we don't have much. Someone gambled just about all our money at the casino last week." He glared at Faye.

   "Well sorry! I thought I was going to get more money. I really did." Faye looked at Jet apologetically.

   Jet rolled his eyes and took a small portion of the food. He left the rest for Gohan. Gohan grabbed the plate and started to devour it.

   "Wow…you eat faster than Spike…" Jet blinked several times. On Gohan's second serving, Faye got up and walked up the stairs.

   "Spike!" She called out.

   "I'm working out! Leave me alone!"

   "But Spike! The new guy woke up and is eating all the food! He eats faster than you! If you don't come out, you won't get any dinner!"

   Spike ran out quickly. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants. Sweat clang to his face as he draped a towel over his shoulders. "Food? Hey! Why is the new guy taking all the food?" He jumped over the guardrail and made a mad dash to the table. He grabbed a plate and put a large portion on it and started to shovel the food into his mouth. 

   "Wow…you eat fast. Are you a Saya-Jin?" Gohan asked.

   Spike stopped eating. "A what?"

   "Saya-Jin"

   "Oh, no. Saya-Jins don't exist anymore. I heard that they were destroyed a long time ago. They're supposed to be really powerful. It would be cool to challenge one in a fight someday." He went back to devouring the food.

   "But I'm half Saya-Jin. My dad's one of two survivors of the race."

   Spike dropped his plate and stared at Gohan. Gohan stared back uneasily.

   "Whoa…"

   "What?" 

   "You're half Saya-Jin…"

   "And?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. Spike just stared at him in awe.

   "Earth to Spike" Faye waved his hand in front of Spike's face. "Great…he's in another world. Oh well. More food for me." She slowly took her hand and slid the plate towards her. Gohan started to laugh as she did this. Spike came out of his daze after a while. By this time, all the food was gone.

   "Where's my dinner?" He looked at Faye, who was wiping her mouth with a napkin. "FAYE!"

   "What? A girl's gotta eat!" 

   Spike sighed in defeat. Why did she love to torture him? He stood up. 

   "I'm going to workout some more. Care to join me?"

   Gohan looked surprised. "Me?"

   "Yeah kid. You."

   Gohan stood up. "Sure!" 

   Spike smirked. This was going to be fun. He walked out, with Gohan following closely behind. After they left, Faye turned to Jet.

   "Care to bet how long it takes for Spike to beat Gohan?"

   Jet crossed his arms. "You don't even have money!" 

   Faye frowned. "Can't I have some fun?"

   "Fine. I give Spike ten minutes."

   "I say five."

   "Deal."

   "Oh…I don't know…" Faye and Jet both turned their heads towards Ed. "Ed sees big power from Gohan." 

   Faye threw a pillow at her. "Shut up Ed!" 

   Ed blocked the pillow and continued playing virtual chess. 

   "Is the bet still on Jet?"

   "Yeah, it's still on."

   How wrong they were about the bet, they didn't know, but Spike was going to get himself killed if he didn't watch himself. Yes, he did not know the strength of a Saiya-Jin quite yet, and will soon regret ever wanting to know…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dun Dun dunnnnnnnnnnn…yup! It's a Cowboy Bebop crossover! Half of you probably all ready guessed it though. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Why did you think I put the song in the beginning? It somewhat goes with the fic, but I left it as a huge hint that I was bringing Spike and the gang into this. Now we're going to have fun writing this. I've never done a cross over before. Make sure you come back for chapter 4!   


	4. Session 4

Yay! New chapter! What surprises will there be for today? I don't know, do you?

Thanks to all my loyal fans who review! I've gotten requests not to bring Videl into the story for at least one more chapter. And sorry to the people who think that there's going to be G/F. This IS a G/V story. Maybe I'll put some S/F in it. I always thought that Faye and Spike belonged together. 

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

_~*~_

Chapter 4

   Spike smirked and faced Gohan. "All right kid. Let's see what you got."

   Gohan smiled and dropped into his fighting stance. He decided to fight hand to hand, and to only use a small fraction of his power. He figured that Spike wasn't that strong compared to him, and using too much force would be fatal. Now that, he definitely did not want. 

   "You ready kid?"

   "Call me Gohan. I'm not a kid."

   "Well, you ready?"

   "Of course. Just watch yourself. I might hurt you."

   Spike laughed. "I highly doubt that. Let's get thing started." Spike ran towards Gohan and threw a punch. Gohan dodged easily. He didn't attack. Not yet. The time wasn't right. He decided to let Spike have his fun. Spike launched an attack of punched, all of which Gohan dodged. He then disappeared.

   "Where'd you go?"

   "Right here." Gohan said in a low voice. Spike spun around and looked at Gohan. His arms were crossed. Spike looked at him in wonder. 

   "_What a strange move" Spike thought to himself. "__How'd he do that?"_

   Gohan smirked, and punched Spike in the stomach. He then kicked him in the back, and then hit him in the face. Gohan made sure not to use too much force in order to save Spike from a lot of pain and injuries. He then stopped, and let Spike catch his breath.

   Spike had never felt that much pain in his life. It was worst than being shot or stabbed which believe me, has happened to him many times. Spike felt a sharp pain go up the right side of his body. He grabbed it, and nearly fell over. 

   "Who are you?"

   "I'm Gohan, and I'm a half Saya-Jin."

   "Well Gohan. Looks like you're my new target. I'll beat you someday."

   "Whatever you say Spike. Ready for another round?"

   Despite the pain Spike felt, he stood up and got into a fighting stance. "You bet."   

~*~

    "Hey Spike. SPIKE!" Jet walked into the room Spike and Gohan were fighting in. Spike was in pretty bad shape. Gohan was a lot stronger than he had expected. It had been a while since he had fought someone stronger than him.

   Spike wiped some blood off his lip. "What is it?"

   "We got a new bounty. His name is Jermaine Jelik." Jet held up a picture. The man in the picture was a young man. His black hair was almost like an Afro and he also had a small mustache. A tattoo decorated his right shoulder. It was of a knife with a snake wrapped around it, with blood dripping off the end of the knife.  

   "Looks like a young one. How much is he worth?" 

   "3 million dollars." (a/n: we're going to keep things to dollars to keep things simple.) 

   "What the hell did he do?"

   "He's wanted for 50 cases of fraud, and 20 cases for murder."

   "Is that it?"

   "No, then there's all the small stuff he did before getting into the big leagues."

   "Do you have a lead?"

   "Not yet. I'm getting some help from an old friend at the station. We should be getting some information soon."

   "When will we leave?"

   "Soon. Looks like you've gotten yourself beaten up. Take a shower and be ready." Jet then turned and faced Gohan. "You're coming too. We'll have to be careful though. You have a bounty on your head too."

   Gohan looked worried. "You're bounty hunters?"

   "Yeah. We won't turn you in though. You'll come, right?"

   "Sure."

   "Great. Follow me, and we'll wait for Spike to get ready."

   "Fine." Gohan then followed Jet out. 

~*~

   Gohan, Jet, and Spike all sat down at a bar. It was the place a trade was suppose to take place. They had brought Gohan along figuring that if he could beat Spike pretty badly, that maybe he would fend well against guns. Well, they would find out soon, that's for sure.

   "Hello guys. What can I get you?" The bartender walked in front of the guys.

   "I'll have a Vodka. On the rocks." Spike said. 

   "Just get me some beer."

   Gohan paused for a moment. After a second he spoke. "I'm fine. I won't have anything." Spike gave him a questioning look.

   "Hey, I'm underage. I'm only eighteen."

   "It's all right. We don't check ID here. What'll it be?" The bar tender said, cleaning of a glass.

   Gohan sighed. Well, there always a first time for everything. "I'll have a beer too." 

   "Coming right up." The bar tender turned his back to Gohan. 

   "So Gohan. How'd you end up on Mars?" Jet turned and looked at Gohan. He was very interested in hearing his story.

   Gohan sighed. Where to begin. "Well, on Earth I kind of fought crime. I went in a disguise because of my powers. I was called the Great Saiya-man…"

   "Great Saiya-man? That's an interesting name."

   "Um…yeah. I made it up on the spot. Anyway, there was this girl Videl. I usually fight crime with her. She's unusually strong for a full blooded human. Well, I was flying around one day and…"

   "You can fly?"

   "Uh…yeah. I can fly. I also have super human powers. To get on with my story, I was flying around, looking for the usual bank robbery. You should see these banks. They have the worst security. The police don't help much either. They always call on Videl and me for help. It's crazy." Gohan paused and took in a deep breath. The next part was hard to tell. "I found a gang in a back alley about a week back. They had a girl with them. They had Videl. The leader had her pinned to the ground so she couldn't move." He swallowed hard. "They tried to rape her." 

   "What did you do?"

   "I went down and beat up all the gang members except the leader. I accidentally killed him." Gohan swallowed hard again. It was a hard memory to bear. 

   Spike looked at Gohan. "So? I've killed plenty of people before."

   "You don't understand. The gang then went to the police with their own story. Now I'm wanted down there for murder. I don't kill normal human beings. Yeah sure, I've had the world's fate rest on my shoulders before, and I've had to kill monsters that have tried to annihilate the planet, but this is different.  I've never killed a person from the city before. It's against everything I believe in. Because of this, I had to leave my mother and my brother."

   "What about the girl?"

   "She wanted to come with me, but I wouldn't let her. The city needs her. It wouldn't look good if she disappeared."

   "She must mean a lot to you if you wouldn't let her come."

   "Yes, she does. I wish she could come. Then I wouldn't have to feel alone. She knows I didn't mean to kill him. I lost control, that's all." He gripped his bottle of beer tightly. He took a sip and banged it onto the counter. Soon, he was gripping it so hard, it broke. Jets looked from the broken glass to Gohan, and then back to the broken glass. Something like that to happen to someone so young was terrible.

   Jet then spoke. "What about your father?"

   Gohan struggled to hold tears back. "He's dead. He sacrificed his life to save mine and everyone else's. My family doesn't get enough credit for what we put up with. My father died because of my mistake, and he gets no recognition. I saved the world, and I get to credit. Do you know what it's like living and knowing that nothing you do is ever good enough?" Gohan stopped himself. He turned and looked down at the counter. Great. He was jumping from something that happened a week before to something that happened years before. And he was spilling his life story out to people he barely knew too. Now they probably thought of him as some emotional wreck. Yes, his life was definitely a screw up.

   Gohan grabbed the jacket he had and headed towards the door. "I need time to think to myself. Find me somewhere when you leave."

   At that same exact moment, a man came running in. Time seemed to freeze as Gohan looked at him. The man had an afro. He also had facial hair. The thing that gave him away was the tattoo—a sword with a snake wrapped around it. Gohan spun around and screamed for Spike and Jet to duck. They didn't have to be told twice. The dived under the bar and whipped out their handguns.

   Meanwhile, Gohan had caught the person and was wrestling with him on the ground. He could have easily taken him out using his powers, but he decided against it, figuring that it would only cause trouble. 

   "What are you doing here Jermaine Jelik?" Gohan had him pinned to the ground.

   "How do you know who I am?" 

   "I have my sources. Now tell me, why are you here?"

   "I'm not telling. My business is mine and mine only."

   Gohan gripped Jermaine's neck. "Tell me."

   Jermaine gasped for air. "In my shirt pocket…"

   Gohan grabbed out a small package. He opened it, and found a small syringe with liquid in it.

   "Were you going to shoot up on heroine?" 

   "No…I'm not that dumb. I was selling it. That's all."

   "Interesting. Drug charges too." Gohan tightened his grip.

   "Hey kid! Don't kill him! We need him alive to get the money!" Spike called out from the bar.

   "Fine." Gohan took his hand off of Jermaine's neck. Jermaine sat up and breathed deeply. He then smiled and stood up. He preceded to takeout a handgun. He put it up to Gohan's face.

   "Bad idea buddy."  

Yeah…. cliffhanger. I'm so evil. I'll put more action in the next chapter. I don't know when it will be out, so I wanted to get this out. I'm also sorry for rushing the fight between spike and Gohan. What could I say? I mean…Gohan's so much stronger than Spike. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter out a.s.a.p. I have so much to do though, so I don't know when that will be. The next chapter for "we blame canada" will be out soon too, for those who are waiting. Okay? Okay. Bye!


	5. Session 5

Here's Chapter 5! I hope you like it. ^_^

Thanks to all you awesome people for reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

   Gohan stared at the gun. It was aimed at the bridge of his nose. Sure, he could catch bullets and was mostly unharmed by them, but at point blank range, it was impossible. Gohan gulped. The end was near. His life flashed before his eyes, starting from when Radditz first came to earth. All the terror he went through. He nearly faced death each time, yet now he was the most scared. Maybe it was because he wasn't fighting to save the universe. Maybe it was because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He wished he had never met Spike. He wished that he stayed home. All the things he wouldn't be able to do now. He would never graduate high school, never go to college. He would never see his mother and brother again. He regretted not telling them about him leaving. They probably think he's dead, anyway. 

   An image of Videl floated into his mind. It was of a picture he had of her, right before she cut her hair. Her two pigtails flowed over her shoulders, and her blue eyes shone in the light. She was smiling. It had to have been right after she learned to fly. He couldn't remember. Now there was really something to regret—leaving Videl behind. He should have brought her. He wouldn't feel so alone if she was there with him. 

   Too late for regrets now, he thought. Gohan closed his eyes to block out Jermaine's smiling face. He readied himself for the pain. He wondered what dying would feel like. Too bad he never asked his father. Maybe being dead wouldn't be so bad. He could train with Goku and become stronger. That would be cool. 

   Gohan heard a gun go off. He gritted his teeth. Surprisingly, he felt no pain. He slowly opened his eyes. Jermaine didn't stand there anymore. There was a hole in the ceiling. Gohan rolled over to the side right when the ceiling in that part of the bar gave in. Jermaine was laid back against a far wall. Gohan looked to see who did it. Gohan slowly stood up and looked over in awe. 

   "Faye, what are you doing here?"

   Faye had her foot pressed up against Jermaine's neck. She held a gun towards him. She turned her head and smiled at Gohan.

   "Oh hey Gohan. While I was out, I heard that Spike and Jet were heading over here. I didn't think they'd bring you.  They usually can't do anything right, so I figured you guys would need my help."

   "Thanks. I appreciate it."

   "Well at least SOMEONE appreciates me." Faye looked over to the bar counter, where Spike and Jet were dusting themselves off.

   "We were just getting up to help him Faye! You always love to just show up whenever, don't you?" Spike hopped over the counter.

   "Sure Spike. You're such a coward sometimes." She pressed her foot harder onto Jermaine's neck without realizing it. "You need me, and you know it." 

   Spike walked past Faye and took out a cigarette. "Of course I do." He said sarcastically. "And don't kill my bounty. We need the money after you stole it all and lost it gambling."

   Faye took her foot off of Jermaine's neck and started after Spike. Jermaine gasped for air. After about a minute, he smirked, and started a beeline for the exit. Gohan saw this and quickly intercepted him. Stunned, Jermaine stopped when Gohan mysteriously appeared in front of him. Gohan then grabbed Jermaine's arm, and twisted it. 

   "Hey Jet. I've got him. What do I do now?"

   "Hold on a second. I'll call the police." Jet took out a cell phone and dialed it. After a few minutes, he closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket. "They'll be here in 5…4…" He counted down on his fingers.  "3…2…1…"

   Gohan picked up some sirens. A second later, a group of police officers came barging in. They took Jermaine from Gohan and put him into handcuffs. Two men brought him out. One of the other officers walked up to Jet.

   "Hey Jet, anyone get killed this time?" 

   "I don't think so. I think everyone escaped all right. Gohan over there almost did, but he's fine now."

   The police officer looked at Jet and stroked his chin. "We have a guy named Gohan wanted for murder at the station."

   Jet laughed nervously. "I didn't say Gohan. I said Go. His name is Go. We found him, so we decided to keep him around."

   The police officer eyed him suspiciously. "Okay Jet, but if you find this Gohan fellow, please let us know, okay?" The officer started to walk away.

   "Hey! What about our money?"

   "It'll be sent."

   Jet smacked his forehead. "Sent? But we need it!"

   "Nothing I can do about that. Get rid of the girl, and maybe you'll have some money."

   "We've tried! She won't go away!"

   "Whatever." The police officer walked out the door, and left. Jet sighed. Nothing ever went right on these missions. 

   Faye dusted herself off. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it boys?" 

   Spike took a bottle of liquor and opened it. "Yes, Faye, it was so much fun. Especially when you didn't get to kill anyone." He said sarcastically. He then downed some of the liquor.

   "Okay Spike. I'm going to run. I'm expecting half of the bounty."

   Spike spit out his drink. "HALF? WHY HALF?"

   Faye smiled. "Now now Spike, don't get an attitude with me. Half the work, half the bounty." She pointed her finger at him. Spike said nothing, and took another sip of the bottle. 

   Gohan sat down and sighed. Jet came up and sat next to him.

   "Nice move you pulled there. How'd you do that?"

   Gohan looked at him questionably. "What do you mean?"

   "Disappearing and reappearing like that."

   "Oh, that. I didn't move that fast."

   Jet looked shocked. "Not that fast? We couldn't even see you!"

   "Oh, yeah. To the human eye I was moving fast. I can move faster than the speed of light when I want to. No big deal."

   Jet draped his hands over his knees. "Well then, care to stay with us? You can help us catch people with bounties."

   "I don't know…" 

   "Come on, we have a lot of excitement. You'll love it."

   Gohan thought for a moment. There would be food, and shelter. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Fighting again would be fun. Sure, he didn't like to hurt people, but he couldn't deny the urge to fight again. The blood was in him, he couldn't stay away from it. He looked over at Jet and cracked a small smile.

   "Of course I'll stay."

   Jet stood up. "Cool." He said, he then walked over to Spike, who was downing another bottle of liquor. 

   "All right Spike, we're going."

   "Fine" He finished the bottle. He then took out a cigarette and lit it. He shoved his hands in his pockets in a very Spike like way, (a/n: we've all seen how Spike walks, right? right.) and walked out. Jet followed, and Gohan after him. 

    Gohan had given away his normal life that day. He tried to control his fate, but he cannot control his destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What did you think? I'm thinking of flashing forward ten years. I don't know if I should do it in the next chapter. Should I, or do you want me to make him do one more bounty? You choose. Tell me, and I'll do whatever.

Remember to review!


	6. Session 6

All right! Here's chapter 6! It's kind of toned down, nothing really important really happens. I'm just linking the last chapter to the next. So, Enjoy!

Responses to people….

Funkitated- you leave long reviews. I like them! This is A/U, and Spike won't die. I'm trying to decide weather to bring Vicious into this, but I'm not sure. I'm going to do another bounty, just for the sake of it! ^_^

Ian-:: glares back, and keeps on glaring:: All right, me and you, staring contest! LOL. Here's the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Chapter 6

   Gohan flopped onto the couch and turned the television on. He started to flip through the channels, trying to find something to watch. Everything was the same on each channel.

   "On this day seven years ago," The reporter said, "The world was saved from Cell by the almighty Hercule Satan."

   Gohan sunk in the chair. He had lost track of all time. Seeing Hercule Satan on that television made his father's death come flooding back. He had tried to forget about it, but his constant reminder was always seen on every station. Why did life torture him like this? Why? 

   Seven years ago…it seemed so far away. Where had the time gone? Maybe it went when he tried to help raise his younger brother. Maybe when he started school. Maybe when he tried to forget. A few tears ran down his eyes. His father…so brave and heroic…

    Anger suddenly came over him. Goku had promised not to leave them again. He had promised to come home safely, and this made Gohan angry. Goku didn't keep a single promise he made. That was the basis of his life—broken promises.

   "Gohan…my arm…"

   Gohan let go of Jet's arm. He never realized that Jet had even sat down. Gohan sighed and stared at the TV silently. 

   "Are you all right Gohan? You're acting strangely."

   Gohan blinked at Jet blankly. "What?"

   "You're eyes look sad. Have you been crying?"

   Gohan shook his head vigorously. "No, why would I be crying. I have no reason to cry."

   "Gohan…you've been on this ship for a couple of weeks now, and we still know barely anything about you. This has something to do with it, doesn't it."

   "I don't want to talk about it."

   "Fine" Jet got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. 

   "My father." Gohan started. Jet turned around. "My father died seven years ago today. I was only eleven."

   "I'm sorry to hear that." 

   "Cell killed him."

   "That's terrible. That Hercule Satan guy must have beaten Cell good for killing him then, right?"

   "You think Hercule beat Cell?"

   Jet walked back over to the couch and raised an eyebrow. "No. He tries too hard. The true hero has been keeping it a secret, and let Hercule Satan take the credit."

   "You're almost there."

   "What?"

   "My father killed himself in an attempt to kill Cell. To make a long story short, Cell was going to blow himself up. If anyone touched him, he would explode, killing himself and the rest of the world. My father transported him to another planet, where Cell blew up. The thing is, Cell survived and my father didn't."

   "So, who was your father?"

   "Look at the screen. See that footage they're showing?"

   "Yeah…"

   "The tall blonde man, talking into the microphone…"

   "The one acting like an idiot?"

   Gohan blushed. "Um…yeah. That's him all right. Very naïve sometimes outside of battle. Now, you see the boy?"

   "Yes."

   "That's me."

   Jet looked form the TV to Gohan, and back. The eyes and hair were different, but besides that, they looked like they resembled each other.

   "How…"

   "Different story for a different time. That kid, who's me, was taken as a 'delivery boy'"

   "Right, I remember watching that, then he…I mean, you, started fighting Cell. After a while, everything went blank."

   "Correct. I beat Cell. I messed up at one point. I didn't kill Cell when I had the chance. That led to my father's death. After I defeated Cell though, Hercule Satan took the credit. Half of me likes that he did, and the other half hates it."

   "What a sad story. No one deserves to go through that."

   "Trust me, I've been through a hell of a lot more than any other eighteen year old kid. The other stories I'll tell another time."

   "I knew Satan was a fake."

   "Yeah, I wish the rest of the world would realize that too."

   The TV went to a commercial. In the middle of the commercial, the screen went black and switched to a show.

   "Howdy partners. What bounties to we have today?" A black man appeared on the screen. He was in a cowboy outfit. A blonde girl appeared next to him. She was wearing a vest that barely covered her, and low-rise jeans. 

   "I don't know! Let's take a look." The girl smiled at the camera. A picture then showed on the corner of the screen. The picture was of a boy. He had silver hair with fangs. He seemed to be wearing an outfit from ancient Japan.  

   "My, my. Who is this?" The girl shrugged her shoulders.

   "This is Inuyasha. He's wanted for countless murders, assassinations, and drug dealing. He's a dangerous one, so be careful bounty hunters. He's worth five million dollars!"

   "Do we have anyone else?"

   "In fact, we do. We just received word that Son Gohan is wanted for murder in Satan City. Since this is only his first offense, he's only worth one million dollars. Please, report to the Satan police if you find him."

   "All right!" The girl said in her ditzy, southern voice. "See you later, space cowboy."

   The picture then quickly turned back to the coverage of the Cell games.

   "What the…" Gohan was nearly speechless. A bounty, on HIS head?

   "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I have connections in the police forces. I've known about this for weeks."

   "And you didn't turn me in?"

   "No. Even though we could use the money, I decided not to."

   "Why?"

   "I never really thought about it. I guess it's your personality. You're nicer than Spike, and not as demanding as Faye."

   "Um…okay."

   "Anyway, we need to come up with a new name. You can't use Son Gohan anymore, or they'll catch you quickly."

   Gohan thought hard. Maybe he could just use Saiya-man again. Wait, the police know that name. So hard…

   "How about S.C.?" Jet said.

   "Why? What does it stand for?"

   Spike smiled. "Space Cowboy, of course."

   That's it! It was perfect. Why hadn't Gohan thought that one up himself? Wait…Saiya-man really was a bad name, wasn't it? That's why he hadn't thought up S.C. for himself.

   "It's perfect."

   "Okay then. We're going to be landing on Venus pretty soon. You'll be able to roam around freely there, and get anything you need, okay?"

   "Fine." Gohan then stood up. Jet watched him walk from the couch and up the stairs.

   "Where are you going now?"

   "To train. It's how I deal with things. Get me when we land on Venus please."

   "You know Spike's going to be in there."

   Gohan flashed a smirk at Jet. "I know."

   Jet laughed. "All right. I'll get you when we land. It should be in about an hour."

   "All right. I'll see you then."

   "See ya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All right… S.C? What am I thinking? I couldn't come up with anything else, and I want to give Gohan a new name for the purpose of later chapters. Anyway, review!

_See you later Space Cowboy…_


	7. Session 7

Hola amigo! Here's chapter 7! Oh, and before I forget, like I did in the last chapter, I don't own DBZ, Cowboy Bebop, or Inuyasha. Okay? Okay!

Funkitated- LOL. This has got to be the best review yet. S.M. For Sailor Moon…. Um…yeah, Inu Yasha will still be a half demon half dog or whatever he is. Yeah, and I agree that S.C. is kind of funky. But I'm totally uncreative and that's all I could come up with. ^_^ I know Spike is the real space cowboy, but I think calling Gohan S.C. will take a roll in later chapters. ^_^ Yay! I won the glaring contest! ::takes cookies:: Here's one for you! ::hands funkitated a cookie:: LOL. Don't smoke mushrooms…. they're very bad for you. Like I would know…

Good Luck to Ian on the bully. I hope you don't get hurt ^_^

Thanks to all the other reviewers!

And now on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Session 7

   Gohan stepped out onto the metal platform. Finally, they had reached Venus. Gohan had grown bored of being on the ship all the time. Spike was also getting on his nerves, since he was no match for him. Gohan had spent a lot of time showing Spike all of his attacks and such. Now, it was time for a break and to relax. 

   The platform descended down to the concrete ground. Spike looked around at all the ships as he walked towards a building. He found Jet there waiting for him. 

   "Hey Jet."

   "Hey, heading out to the city?"

   "Yeah. I want to look around."

   "All right. Fine by me. Just don't let anyone know who you are, okay?"

   "All right."

   Gohan nodded his head at Jet, and brushed past him. He opened one of the glass doors in front of him and entered the giant building.

   The building was so crowded. Vending machines lined the walls, and vendors were in several different places selling ice cream, drinks, and other items. Walking through the aisles, he noticed mostly tourist souvenirs. There were shirts, snow globes, glass figurines, and hats stocked on the shelves. While making his way through, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a teenage girl. She was wearing a low black leather top with black mini shorts. On her feet were high boots raising her two or three inches higher than her actual height. Her hair was put up into a messy bun, and she had heavily applied make up. 

   "Hi there. What's your name?" She asked, circling him.

   "It's um…uh…" Gohan stammered. 

   "Oh, well that doesn't matter, now does it? My, do you look like a cute one." The girl said seductively. 

   Gohan raised an eyebrow, but looked at her nervously. He didn't like where this was going. 

   "You look lost. Let me help you find your way…"

   Gohan held up his hands. It was definitely going the wrong way. "I'm sorry ma'am…"

   "April" She interrupted. 

   "I'm sorry April. I don't do that…"

   April pouted. "Why not? It's only one night. I promise, it will be worth your while." She smiled sweetly. "Since you're actually cute, I'll lower my price from one hundred dollars to fifty dollars."

   "I don't have money." Gohan said. He hoped it would make her go away.

   "That's all right then. Since I like you, you can have me for the night for free. Meet me at eleven o'clock at fifteen Mercury Way. Don't forget!" April brushed one of her fingers against Gohan's cheek, and walked off. Gohan sighed. Well, someone would be waiting in bed tonight. He actually felt sorry for the poor girl. He wondered what led her to lead such a disgusting life style. She looked younger than him, maybe around fifteen years old…

   A scream interrupted Gohan's thoughts. Gohan quickly made his way towards the noise, which turned into more screaming. People started to run around aimlessly trying to find a place to hide. Slowly, Gohan made his way through the people and up to the front to find out what was going on.

   "My bag! Someone stole it! It had so much in it! What am I going to do?" A middle aged woman cried out, waving her arms in the air. Gohan caught the glimpse of a person sneaking out the other end of the building. As if by reaction, he headed out that same door. 

   Gohan stepped outside the door, and saw the person running down the street. Smirking, Gohan took off after him. This would be fun. Gohan decided against using his powers in order to keep any attention away from him. Gohan turned a corner into an alley, and caught a glimpse of the person jumping over the wall. Gohan did the same, and had full sight He followed after the person close enough that he wouldn't lose him, but far enough so he couldn't catch him. The person glanced back, revealing that he was a boy. A piece of silver whitish hair blew into his face from the wind. Moving it, the boy rounded another corner. Gohan pressed on with more speed, leaving him only a few feet behind. The boy looked back again and growled. By the time he looked back around, he was practically face to face with a window. Not having anywhere else to go, the boy crashed through the window, making glass fly everywhere. He pushed his way through people and broken tables. Gohan followed through the window, and started to scream at the boy.

   "Hey, that's not fair! You're endangering people's lives!"

   The boy slashed his way through the crowd in the restaurant. Looking back, he smiled. "Who said I was playing fair? Now try to keep up." The boy smiled, and crashed into another window. He tucked his chin and rolled out into the street, making a car jerk to the side. It spun out of control, and hit a tree, immediately making the engine go up in flames. Another car stopped short, sending the car behind it crash. This started a chain reaction.

   Gohan stopped short at the street. The boy was slowly getting up off the ground. He looked at Gohan, and sped off. Gohan took a quick glance around at his surroundings. Fire outlined the area. He wished he could help, but he didn't have time. He again took off after the boy.

   Running as quickly as possible without showing his power, Gohan quickly caught up with the boy. Gohan ran up besides him and smiled. The boy clenched his teeth and went faster. Gohan purposely fell behind and let the boy lead the way.

   Gohan nearly ran into the boy as he stopped short. Gohan backed up and looked down. A sheer cliff was below them. Jagged rocks layered the bottom, and the white waves crashed and bubbled over them. The drop was at least two hundred feet guaranteeing death to anyone who dared to jump it.   

   The boy smirked at Gohan, and jumped down, disappearing from sight. Gohan neared the edge, and peered down. A few small rocks fell; turning into extremely small specks by the time they reached the water. Gohan took in a deep breath, and plunged towards the freezing water below. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

   Yay! Another chapter done! It was shorter than I wanted it to be, but oh well! Like? No like? Let me know! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters will be up! ^_^ So, who is this boy? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! Until then…

_See you later, Space Cowboy…_


	8. Session 8

Hey! I finally got another chapter out! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this.

Check out my profile for my excuse about not having this out sooner…I don't have time to write it here, and I'd have to write out the reason in like, 3 different fics, and I don't feel like doing that! 

Now, can you do me a favor? I put out this new fic called "One Last Breath". It's a one shot, so almost as soon as I put it up, it got knocked off the list from everyone else uploading their fics. It only has a few reviews, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you went and read it. It's a angst fic, so it's much different than this.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and remember, don't smoke cookies!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

                                                                           ~*~

                                                                      Session 8

   The water swirled around Gohan. The waves crashed over his head, preventing any time for a breath. He reached out for the rocks, but nothing came into his grasp. Struggling against the waves, he desperately tried to swim to the shores. 

   The storm was a lot worst than he originally thought. Sure, the waved looked menacingly enough from the cliff, but it didn't seem that bad. Jumping seemed like a good idea at the time, but not anymore. That kid he met was crazy. He probably didn't survive the jump. Gohan was lucky to still be alive. He felt a sharp edge jab at his stomach. Looking around underwater, he found himself caught on a rock. Gagging on the salty water, he struggled to release himself. A numbing feeling came over him, and as soon as he lost all feeling of himself, someone pulled him out from the water. 

~*~

   The warmth of a fire awakened Gohan. Slowly opening his eyes, he rose off the ground, and looked around. He was in a fairly large cave. A crackling fire spat out orange flames in the center. Several boxes were scattered around the place, and the walls were painted in some spots. Gohan vigorously rubbed his hands together trying to keep warm. Soon, he stood up at the smell of food. 

   "Wow, you're awake. I thought you were dead there for a second."

   "Wait…it's you!" Gohan pointed his finger at the boy in front of him.

   "Yeah…and?"

   "Why did you help me?"

   "I felt kind of bad for you." The boy smiled. "You fell for my trick."

   Gohan looked at the boy in disbelief. "WHAT!? It was a…a TRICK!?"

   "Ah…yeah. You don't think I'd actually jump into the water, do you?" 

   "Well…"

   "Maybe I'll show you how I lost you later. Now, eat." The boy put a plate of food in front of Gohan. Gohan smiled like a small child, and inhaled the food. The boy looked at him and unfazed, and asked Gohan if he wanted more. After Gohan nodded, he got Gohan more food.

   "So," Gohan said in between bites. "What's your name?"

   The boy sat down with his own food. "InuYasha"

   "Oh, well, I'm Gohan."

   "Nice to meet you Gohan."

   "You too. Now tell me…are those ears real?"

   InuYasha looked at Gohan with a blank expression on his face. Not the ears again…

   "Yes, they're real. Now don't say anything about them, or I'll slash you so fast, you won't know what hit you!"

   "Okay…chill out. I wasn't going to say anything."

   At that moment another boy came running in. He had blue hair that was gelled back. He was also wearing a green shirt and pants.

   "Shit! Shit! Shit! Where is it? Where is it?" The boy overturned boxes and rocks. 

   "What are you looking for?"

   "Ah! I lost it! Damn it! Now I'm going to be late!" 

   InuYasha quickly stood up. "Yusuke! What did you loose now?"

   "I had a gold necklace for Keiko! Now I'm going to be late for our date!" 

   "Where the hell did you get a gold necklace? I told you not to steal form jewelry stores! We're on the down low, remember?"

   "I paid for it!" Yusuke stopped when he saw Gohan. "Who's he? Did it ever occur to you that he could be a Bounty Hunter?"

   InuYasha scratched his head. "I never thought of that…" He turned to Gohan. "Are you a bounty hunter?"

   "Somewhat of one. I'm not really on the job now though, so I won't turn you in. I promise." 

   "Okay." InuYasha turned back to Yusuke. 

   "You're going to just trust him like that?" 

   "Yes Yusuke. Now, you better introduce yourself, and no smart remarks!"

   Yusuke looked over at Gohan. "Yusuke Yurameshi."

   "Son Gohan."

   "Fine." Yusuke looked back at InuYasha. "What am I going to do? I can't find the damn necklace!"

   "You stole it didn't you?"

   "No, I paid for it!"

   "No you didn't! You don't have the money!"

   "Okay fine…I stole it."

   InuYasha sighed. "How many times have I told you not to rob jewelry stores?" Yusuke mouthed the words as InuYasha said them. He had obviously heard this a million times before. "We're laying low right now, so the cops won't be on our case, remember?"

   "Yeah, I remember. But how come you can steal old ladies' purses and I can't rob a jewelry store?"

   "We needed the money for food!"

   "Sure…" Yusuke looked at his watch. "Damn it! I'm late again! Keiko's going to be pissed! I have to go and forget about the necklace… see ya!" Yusuke then ran out of the cave. InuYasha sighed and sat back down to eat his food. 

   "Do you know where his necklace is?" Gohan asked. 

   InuYasha smiled. "Of course. It's right here." He reached into his shirt's pocket and pulled out a gold necklace.

   Gohan almost laughed. It reminded him of the pranks Goten and Trunks used to pull on people. "You're evil."

   "I know I am. He deserves it anyway. He stole my clothes last week while I was taking a bath. I'm getting my revenge by stealing small things from him. It might be more effective than doing something major that I'll probably regret."

   "Yeah, I guess that's true."

   "Yeah, and it's going to be sweet when I finish my revenge. He knows not to mess with me."

   "How come he listens to you so easily?"

   "Because I'm older. He's only sixteen you know."

   "And you are…"

   "I don't know…I lost track. Several hundred, give or take."

   Gohan's eyes popped out of his head. "Oh my god! You look like you're my age!"

   "And you are…"

   "Eighteen"

   InuYasha laughed "Yeah, I age slower than most people."

   "Why?"

   Before InuYasha could answer, he heard someone calling his name. 

   "InuYasha! You home?"

   "What do you want?"

   A girl with black hair walked in. "Oh nothing, I was just bored and in the neighborhood…"

   "Yeah right, what do you want?"

   "Well…" She looked at the ground. Looking back up, she spotted Gohan. Smiling, she rushed over to him. "Hi there! What's your name? I'm Kagome. You know, you sure are cute. Maybe we could go out sometime!"

   InuYasha laughed. "Leave him alone Kagome."

   Kagome pouted. "But InuYasha…"

   "Come on. The poor guy almost drowned."

   "Oh you poor thing!" 

   InuYasha walked over to Kagome and slung her over his shoulder. "All right…away from him now." He put her back down when he crossed to the other side of the room. He then walked back over to Gohan. "I'm sorry about that. Kagome is a little…strange…"

   "I heard that!" Kagome yelled.

   "I don't give a damn!" InuYasha yelled back. 

   "Are you two going out or something?"

   InuYasha laughed. "Me…and her!? You've got to be kidding! No, I was stuck with her one time, because she shattered the Shikon Jewel, and we had to find the pieces to it. She hasn't gone away since." 

   "And did you know that InuYasha is half demon, and half human?" Kagome decided to walk back over.

   "Kagome!" InuYasha screamed. "You didn't have to tell him that!"

   "I know, but I did anyway!" 

   Gohan looked at InuYasha. "That's cool."

   "You mean, you're not scared or anything?"

   "Why should I be? Gohan said, "My father's from a different planet. I'm only half human too."

   'Oh' Was all InuYasha could say. Wow someone just like him…

   "Earth to InuYasha…" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face.

   "Stop waving your hand in front of my face!"

   "I'm tired of you yelling at me!"

   "I don't care! I'll yell at you when I want to yell at you!"

   Gohan watched the two argue. It surprised him how they went from being nice to each other, and then to arguing. Actually, the fights looked oddly familiar…

   "That's it! Sit boy!" 

   InuYasha went crashing to the ground. Kagome stooped down to his level and looked at him in the eye. "Now, you're going to listen, and you're going to listen good. A water demon is attacking the city. You're the only one who can stop it. Got it?"

   "Yes" InuYasha said weakly. Kagome grabbed the front of his shirt, and yanked him up. "Good, now let's go!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm, and started to drag him out of the cave.

   Gohan stared at the empty space before him. A fight with a demon sounded interesting. Besides, how strong could this InuYasha be? Before he could think out a whole plan though, Gohan stood up, and quickly followed Kagome and InuYasha to the demon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew! Another chapter! Yes, I threw Yusuke in there. Maybe we'll get to see him kick some ass. You probably won't see a lot from Kagome and Keiko, but who knows! Everything I said about InuYasha I got off of the show, and it was basically for anyone who's never seen the show InuYasha. If you've never seen it, I suggest you watch it, it's really cool! Anyway,  Spike, Jet, and the rest of the Bebop crew will be back, I promise. So, come back for the next exciting (cough) chapter!

          Until then…

_See ya later, Space Cowboy…_


	9. Session 9

Don't own it!

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! It's REALLY long! It took me….five pages to write, so I really hope you like it! But I'm warning you now: There's Inu Yasha/ Kagome and Yusuke/ Keiko romance! So, if you don't like that part, too bad!

responses to reviewers: 

purecelt: Sorry! Oh my god, I even knew that you spelled her name that way! I must have not realized it while I was editing it, because I had originally thought it was "Kigome" before my friend told me it was "Kagome". Sorry, for the chapter mistake too. I have  so many fics in progress right now, I get mixed up on the chapters sometimes. I even re-posted the last chapter to get everything correct. At least you liked the last chapter, right?

Jax: Give me some feedback sometime, okay? 

Here's the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ __

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Session 9

   In a dark room two people were conversing in the most unpleasant conversation. One, a hunter, and the other, a protector. This may seem irrelevant to you at this moment, but different paths can somehow meet in the strangest ways. This is how the man and woman's conversation went.

   "Where is he?"

   "I…I don't know."

   "You will tell me now!"

   "I told you, I don't know."

   "I know he lives on this planet."

   "Not anymore. I haven't heard from him in months."

   "You worthless girl. I will find him."

   "Why?"

   "That is none of your concern."

   "Leave him alone."

   "You're not going to stop me. Goodbye for now, I'm sure we'll meet again."

~*~

   Gohan followed InuYasha through the streets of Venus. Everything had changed from when he was last in the city. Skyscrapers were reduced to nothing but piles of dust. The pavement was broken up and uneven, and the streets were deserted.  Gohan coughed as smoke slowly traveled up his nostrils and into his lungs. 

   "Stop!" InuYasha said suddenly. Gohan slowly walked up next to him.

   "What is it?"

   "It's here."

   "What…what's here?"

   InuYasha did not have time to answer. A giant creature came crashing through the rubble. It's upper body was one of a human, and the lower one of a octopus. It's bluish- blackish tentacles waved around the air generating small amounts of electricity. After a short while, it spoke.

   "I am the great water demon Empectas. I am here to destroy Inu Yasha."

   Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I've heard this before. We'll fight, you'll think that you'll win, but in the end, you'll find yourself dead."

   Gohan looked at Kagome. "He's arrogant."

   Kagome laughed. "Yeah, that's him all right. He'll never change."

    A loud crash diverted their attention back to the octopus. "Silence!!" It's voice boomed, shaking the ground below. "A want to fight InuYasha!" 

   "You want me, have me!" InuYasha screamed. He then went flying towards the human octopus, fists outstretched. 

   InuYasha's fist connected with Empectas' body. When nothing happened, he backed away. 

   "What the…" InuYasha said slowly. Suddenly, a tentacle came up and swatted InuYasha like a fly. InuYasha landed on all fours, and cursed at himself for being careless. Standing up, he grabbed onto the handle of Tetsaiga. Quickly, he ripped the sword out of its sheath, an prepared for battle.

   "Ha! A sword?" Empectas' voiced shook the ground.

   "This is no ordinary sword Empectas. It can kill 1000 enemies in one blow. Prepare to die." With that, InuYasha sped towards Empectas.

~*~

   "He has no chance" Gohan said. How could anyone be so arrogant? Wait—delete that question. We will always have Vegeta. 

   "A little help here would be nice." Yusuke crawled out of the debris of a building, dragging a body behind him.

   Gohan turned to Yusuke. Seeing the condition he was in, Gohan rushed over to catch his fall. "Are you all right?" Gohan asked, giving Yusuke a shoulder to lean on.

   "I'll be fine…Keiko…" Yusuke said softly, almost collapsing. Gohan looked behind to find an unconscious girl. He looked over at Kagome.

   "Get the girl Kagome." 

   "Okay!" Kagome ran over to Keiko quickly, and picked her up. She brought Keiko's body over near Gohan and Yusuke.

   "You think she's dead?"

   "No," Yusuke coughed. "She has a strong heart. She won't give in easily."

   "Here eat this." Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch. Opening it, he took out two senzu beans. He left Earth prepared for a reason. He handed Yusuke one. "Chew it. You'll regain your strength. I'll give the other one to the girl." Gohan threw the bean to Yusuke, who tried hard to chew the bean. Gohan then walked over to Keiko and pushed one into her mouth. "Chew." He said softly. Slowly, Keiko's mouth started to move in a vertical motion. She breathed in deeply when she swallowed the bean. Slowly, she sat up, and looked around. "What happened?"

   "Seems like the Empectas demon took out the city. I think I should help InuYasha…" Gohan said.

   "No, InuYasha can take care of it, no problem!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling at Gohan. "I wouldn't worry about him."

   "If you say so." Gohan said uneasily. He had a feeling. A bad feeling…

   Something was not right.

~*~

   Inu Yasha stared at Empectas. Taking the Tetsaiga in his hand, he unleashed an attack on the octopus. Leaping from tentacle to tentacle, he cut each one off. Blood spurted from each wound as Inu Yasha landed, content at what he had just done. Empectas winced in pain. Soon, he smiled though, as the tentacles started to slowly grow back. Inu Yasha gritted his teeth, and moved in for another round.

   The black clouds started to swirl as the wind kicked up. Lightning flashed through the sky, and the clapping sound of thunder answered the lightning's call. Inu Yasha screamed, and lunged towards Empectas's head. Empectas laughed as a black mist started to fill the area. Inu Yasha had to stop, and touch down on the earth.

   "Damn it," he said, "what the hell is this? I can't see!" His eyes darted around, trying to figure out which way to turn. A scream gave him the hint he needed. 

   "Inu Yasha!" 

   The mist somehow parted as Inu Yasha looked upwards. There was Empectas with droplets of water surrounding him. In one tentacle was the body of Kagome. She thrashed around trying to get free.

   "Inu Yasha!" She screamed again "Help me!" 

   "This girl" Empectas said, "does she mean anything to you?"

   Inu Yasha gritted his teeth. "She means nothing to me." 

   Kagome gasped. They had always fought, but he had never said that she meant nothing. She always thought he at least valued her as a friend—a good friend. 

   "Good. She is a pretty one." His deep voice could be heard for miles. "I think I shall make her mine."

   Kagome thrashed her head around, her long black hair flying in all directions. "No! Let me go! Inu Yasha!"

   Empectas laughed and started to head towards the water, destroying the remaining buildings. Before reaching the water though, he turned around. The lightning lit up his ugly face. "Thank you Inu Yasha. The girl will make a lovely wife for my undersea empire. Just a few adjustments are needed on her body, and she will be perfect."

   Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. Terror flashed in her eyes as she listened to Empectas's words. 

   "Inu Yasha," She whispered, "I thought we had something…"

   Inu Yasha gritted his fists. Putting the Tetsaiga back in its sheath, he stared at Empectas.

   "I will rip you limb to limb myself." He jumped at Empectas, kicking him in the head. Empectas shook his head, and swung a tentacle at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha dodged, and head for Kagome. Outstretching his claws, he slashed through the tentacle, sending Kagome spiraling towards the hard ground. Jumping down, he caught Kagome, and gently put her on the ground. Unwrapping her, he shook her.

   "Kagome…Kagome wake up." Kagome's eyes shot open. Sitting up, she rubbed her head.

   "Inu Yasha…is it gone?" She slowly stood up.

   "Not yet. Here, put this on." He took off his red jacket, and put it around Kagome's shoulders. "It will protect you."

   "But, what about you?"

   "I'll be fine. He's nothing." 

   Empectas looked at Inu Yasha with a strong hatred in his eyes. A flame of blue water surrounded him as he neared Inu Yasha. "You will not get away with that. I will kill you and the girl with one slice." Empectas's tentacles all turned into blades. At a high speed, a blade came towards Inu Yasha. He jumped out of the way, and blade narrowly missing him. Another one came towards him. As he readied himself to block it, the blade sliced the air, and headed towards another target.

   "Kagome! Move!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome stood, dazed. A panicked look came over Inu Yasha's face, and he ran towards Kagome. Grabbing her, he knocked her to the ground, protecting her body from being cut. The blade instead hit Inu Yasha's back. Inu Yasha screamed, the blade sinking deep into his skin. After the blade retreated, he slowly tried to stand up. He wobbled on his two feet. The energy he used just to stand up made the blood run faster. A trail led down his back, to his right leg and finally, to the ground. Inu Yasha breathed heavily while trying to take out Tetsaiga. He held onto the little energy he had left. It hung like a thread, and the smallest move would spent it. Coughing, he fell to the ground. 

~*~

   Gohan couldn't stand it anymore. Throwing his hands together, he started to power up.

   "Ka…me…ha…me…ha…me…"

   He heard someone next to him.

   "Spirit Gun!"

   "HA!"

   Both Gohan and Yusuke unleashed their attacks at Empectas. Empectas slowly turned towards them. A surprised look appeared on his face as the attack drew nearer. Soon, it engulfed his body, resulting in a huge explosion of blue light. As the smoke cleared, nothing could be seen. Empectas had been defeated. 

~*~

   Kagome ran over to Inu Yasha. Kneeling besides him, she took of the jacket. Folding it up, she placed it under his head  She bent down, and put her ear to his heart to listen for a heartbeat. His heart beat was faint, but it was there. She stared at Inu Yasha's face. It looked so helpless, and she could not do anything to help. She looked up when she heard someone kneel besides her. 

   "He's in bad shape." 

   "I can see that Gohan."

   "Give him this." Gohan handed her a senzu bean. "Make him swallow it, and he'll be better. I promise." With that, Gohan stood up and walked away. Kagome fed Inu Yasha the bean. She titled his head back a little to help him swallow it. After he swallowed it, his bruises disappeared. Slowly, he sat up, feeling no pain. He looked over at Kagome, who now had tears in her eyes. 

   "Why are you crying?"

   "Because of everything"

   "Don't cry." Inu Yasha said quietly.

   Kagome said nothing. She was shocked. He was being…nice to her. Inu Yasha propped himself onto his knees and brought Kagome into his arms. Kagome buried her head into his shoulder. 

   "Am I really nothing to you?" She said, sobbing. 

   Inu Yasha stroked her hair. "No, I lied."

   Kagome pulled herself away from Inu Yasha and looked at him. His eyes looked softer to her. She was not too sure if he meant it or not. She suddenly felt a hand cradle her cheek, and Inu Yasha pulled in closer until they were touching noses. 

   "You mean everything to me" He whispered. Kagome gasped as he kissed her. She then closed her eyes and kissed him back. Deep down she secretly hoped that this would happen someday. She threw her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. She never wanted it to end. Inu Yasha pulled her in closer to him. 

   "I'd hate to ruin you're make out session, but we need to go!" Yusuke said, walking up with Keiko under his arm. Kagome quickly pulled away from Inu Yasha and immediately started to turn a dark shade of red. Yusuke laughed.

   "We were wondering when you two would get together. I mean, it's so obvious!"

   "Shut up Yurameshi." Inu Yasha said, standing up. "I'm leaving. Anyone who wants to follow me can." He then started to walk off. Suddenly he turned around and looked at Gohan. "If you ever need anything Gohan, don't hesitate to find me." 

   "I'll do that." 

   "See ya around." Inu Yasha then turned around and started to walk off again. Kagome quickly ran up and caught up with him. 

~*~

   "So Inu Yasha, where are you going?" 

   "I don't know. Somewhere to get away…from everything."

   "Oh."

   Inu Yasha stopped walking. He sighed and turned to Kagome. "All right, you can come. Just…don't get in the way!"

   "Me? Get in the way?" Kagome smiled. "What do you mean? I never get in the way!"

   Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

   And the walked off…together…

~*~

   Yusuke shook his head. "Those two…I think we better leave them alone for a while. What do you think?" He looked down at Keiko. 

   "I think you're right. Where are we going to go now?"

   Yusuke kissed Keiko lightly on the lips. "We'll find a place." Keiko giggled and rested her head on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke waved at Gohan. 

   "We're leaving, see ya sometime."

   "Yeah, bye" Gohan then watched Yusuke and Keiko walk off.

   Gohan looked around the empty city. He sighed. He missed Videl a lot. He just realized it. But again, he realized that he could never go back to Earth, and that she was lost forever. 

  "There you are. We were looking for you. We figured you'd be over here when we saw the explosion." Gohan turned around to see Spike and Jet.

   "Yeah, that would be me." Gohan said sadly. It started to drizzle a little as Gohan walked past Jet and Spike.

   "Hey is something wrong?" Jet said, coming up besides Gohan.

   "It's nothing, forget it." Gohan paused. "Are we leaving soon?"

   "As soon as we get onto the Bebop."

   "Good."

~*~

   "Do you know where he is?"

   "Yes sir, he's on Venus. Should we send troops to get him?"

   "No, we'll corner him first. Attack the ones he loves. He'll come if they're in distress."

   "Yes sir"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

WOW! Did the ending suck or what? LOL! I don't know if Inu Yasha and Yusuke will come back…maybe, maybe not. I don't want to load this fic with too many characters from other animes. And I hope you didn't mind the romance. I HAD to do it. I couldn't resist! I LOVE Inu Yasha, and Kagome and Inu Yasha should definitely be together! Um…Anyway…

Next chapter, we go into the future 10 years. I'm warning you know about the personality change in Gohan. Don't hate me for it, because I need him to be different for the next couple of chapters. 

Remember to review! ^_^  


	10. Session 10

Chapter 10…yay! 

Not much to say except that I don't own DBZ!

Sorry for not updating! The reason is in my profile!

S.C. and Gohan are the same person….you'll get what I mean when you read…

Funny how now we're ten years later. OOC Gohan in this chapter….don't hate me. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Session 10

   ChiChi hummed a joyful tuned as she cooked in the kitchen. On that day, the sun was shining, showing a brilliant blue sky. The flowers were in full bloom, and the birds chirped almost in sync with ChiChi's song.

   Stirring a pot, she lifted the spoon out of the boiling water and took a sip. Smiling, she turned off the stove and poured the liquid into two bowls—one for her, and one for Goten. As soon as she did this, the youngest of the Sons—who was now seventeen—came running into the kitchen. Happily, he sat down at the table without a worry in his mind. ChiChi smiled as she brought the two bowls to the table. Slurping loudly, Goten began his five-second meal as ChiChi carefully drank hers. The two sat in silence, content with the meal.

   ChiChi stood up at the sound of the door opening. She ran to the door in hopes of her eldest son walking through—like she had done everyday for the last ten years. Instead, a look of terror came over her face as a man in a black trench coat walked in. Grabbing her throat, he slowly started to kill ChiChi. Soon, her body became limp, and he dropped her. Walking over the body, he walked into the kitchen, where Goten was putting his bowl into the sink. Seeing the man, Goten dropped into a fighting stance. Lunging towards the man, Goten aimed for the throat. The man's trench coat flew back an inch as his eyes glowed red, crushing Goten's bones. The man smiled evilly as Goten cried out in pain. His arms twisted outward, and his fingers bent back. You could hear the bones slowly start to crack if you listened. The man then made movements with his hands, twisting Goten's legs around each other. He then brought his hands up, raising Goten into the air. Goten's legs untwisted, and hung limp in the air. For a moment, there was no pain. Goten breathed deeply, gasping for air. The man laughed as he made the legs twist opposite to their natural joints. Goten then started to feel his throat slowly close up…

   "Where is he?" The man said loudly. 

   "Who?

   "You're brother"

   "I…I don't know." Goten choked out. "He's dead, for all we know."

   "Then you are no use to me." The man's eyes flared a darker red, and the wind kicked up around him. With one final scream, Goten fell to the ground, left to die miserably and painfully in his own blood.

~*~

   S.C woke up in a cold sweat. For the past couple of weeks he had been getting a strange dream. It was of two people he barely remembered. Shaking his head, he sat up in bed and pulled on a shirt. Already having on a pair of black pants, he headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat. 

   Entering the kitchen, S.C found Spike in there rummaging for food. 

   "Hey Space Cowboy." Spike said, closing the refrigerator. "Why are you up so late?"

   "I could say the same to you" S.C replied, collapsing in a chair. He massaged his forehead. He sighed loudly, almost making it sound like a groan. 

   "You all right kid?" Spike said, sitting across from S.C. 

   "I'm fine. I just have been getting strange dreams lately, about a mother and a son. They both get killed by a man." S.C looked up at Spike. "Do you believe that dreams can tell you messages?"

   "Look Gohan, if you want to go back to Earth, we don't really care."

   "Don't call me Gohan. That's not my name anymore. And no, I don't want to go back to Earth."

   "It could be in your best favor."

   "I have no past there. I have no reason to go back."

   "Fine." There was a short silence. "Hey, why don't you hit a bar or something. Clear your mind while we're on Mars, okay?"

   "Sure, I could use a couple of beers right now. See ya later."

   "Bye"

~*~

   S.C sat down at the bar, and motioned for a bar tender. He had found the closest bar possible, since he badly needed a drink. A young woman walked over to him. She smiled sweetly at S.C, and took out her notebook. Shooting her head up, she took another look at S.C. Her mouth dropped open as she scanned his face. S.C smirked.

   "Wow, that's a new reaction." He said coolly.

   "Gohan…is that really you?" The girl said, moving her raven black hair behind her ears. 

   S.C paused. The pounding music seemed to stop. This girl knew his real name…but how? He picked up a bottle of beer lying around and took a sip. 

   "Sorry. You got the wrong guy." He took another sip, and stood up. "My name's S.C." He put the beer bottle back on the counter. Turning his head, he heard someone yell out his name.

   "S.C…S.C…is that you?" 

   "Hey Faye! Long time no see!"  S.C waved to Faye as she walked over to him. Smiling, Faye threw her arms around S.C's neck and gave him a tight hug.

   The girl looked from S.C to Faye. She coughed once to grab their attention.

   "Excuse me for asking…but are you two going out?" She asked rather nervously. S.C looked at her. The girl's blue eyes pierced his . S.C seemed to remember someone's eyes looking at him like that, but he couldn't remember whom. He breathed in slowly, shaking the thought away. "No, we're just good friends. Why do you ask?"

   The girl shook her head quickly. "No...no reason."

   S.C leaned on the counter. "Are you sure…"

   The girl could feel her cheeks start to get hot. "Positive."

   "Fine. Then I'm leaving. Good bye." S.C turned to leave when the girl caught him by the arm.

   "What do you want?" He said coldly. "I said I was leaving." His eyes turned to a hard stare.

   "Gohan…I know it's you. Please, I need to talk to you."

   "Damn it! My name's not Gohan!" S.C thrust his arm out of the girl's grip and started to walk off.

   "You haven't even paid yet!" She yelled at him. Gritting her teeth, the girl jumped over the counter, and followed after S.C

~*~

   Faye pushed S.C into a dark alley. "You idiot! You totally blew that girl off!"

   "So?"

   "You obviously know her!" 

   "I do not know who she is."

   "Liar! She knew your real name!"

   The girl hid behind the corner. So it was him. She knew it. After all these years of searching, she had finally found him. His voice was unmistakable. Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe—just maybe, fate would be on her side.

   S.C. stared at Faye. His gaze unwavering, he slowly moved his lips. "I do not know who the girl is. I never knew her."

   The girl's heart stopped. He did not remember her…but she thought he loved her…

   "S.C…come on. No one except the crew knows your real name. You have to remember her. She almost looked heartbroken when she thought we were going out!"

   S.C raised an eyebrow. "So? I get that a lot."

   "Not like that."

   S.C sighed. "Whatever." He said. After, he pushed his way past Faye, and walked towards the Bebop.

   Faye sighed. What a stubborn kid he turned out to be. Too much time spent with Spike, she concluded. At least he wasn't smoking yet. 

   Faye put her guard up when she heard someone scuffing their feet around the corner. Slowly approaching, she paused for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, she quickly took the turn, grabbing the person who was there. Slamming them up against the wall, she screamed. 

   "What are you doing? Spying on me? Trying to get information on a bounty? Huh? Speak up!"

   A girl looked at Faye helplessly. "Don't hurt me" She whispered. She looked terrified. 

   Faye's face softened when she saw who it was. "You followed us here?" She asked, putting the girl down. "Why?"

   The girl looked at the ground. "Because I know it's him."

   "Who?"

   "Gohan." The girl looked up hopefully at Faye. "Can you bring me to Gohan?"

   "But…what is your name?"

   The girl whispered quietly. "Videl"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hee hee hee! The return on Videl! Ah, now we will get some more G/V in this fic! PLEASE come back for the next chapter!

Until then…

_See ya later, Space Cowboy…_


	11. Session 11

Don't own anything!

This is a wicked short chapter. I really didn't know what to write. I hope it's not too bad!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folk blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness really is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Session 11

   Gohan collapsed into a chair. Bending over, he ran his scarred hands through his black hair. Where the heck did he know that girl from? Her eyes…he remembered the eyes. Those piercing, blue eyes searched his for answers. He knew her from somewhere. But where…and how? He had passed through many cities. She must have been from one of the planets he had visited over the years. Yes, that was where she was from. An acquaintance. She must have gotten his real name at some point. 

   But again with the eyes…they seemed so familiar. He felt like gazing into them forever, before he had to tear himself from the feeling. He could not deal with this. He sunk back, almost sprawled out in the chair.

   "Hey kid. How you feeling now?" Spike walked up to Gohan.

   "Worst."

   Spike raised an eyebrow. "So I'll take it that you're not in the mood to spar?"

   Gohan stood up and smirked. "I'm always in the mood to spar."

   Spike also smirked. "All right. Let's see what you got."

   "After you."

~*~

   Gohan and Spike faced each other in fighting stances. Spike made the first move, faking a punch towards Gohan, he thrust his fist towards before kicking Gohan I the stomach. Unfazed, Gohan Punched Spike in the face. He then moved behind Spike and caught him in a head lock. Wrestling himself out of the headlock, Spike punched Gohan in the face. Gohan backed off, surprised.

   "Wow Gohan, you're out of it. I never touch you."

   Gohan wiped his mouth, where I trickle of blood was forming. "Yeah, you finally got me."

   "Okay…what's wrong." 

   "Nothing."

   "Yeah, right. I'm going to ask again. What the hell is wrong?" Spike pushed Gohan over.

   Gohan fell backwards. He put his hands up defensively. "Fine! I'll tell you! It's a girl…"

   "A girl?" Spike looked dazed. "This is over a girl?"

   "But…she claims to know me. She knows my real name, and I don't know how. I don't think I know her…"

   "Wait, let me get this straight. A girl claims to know you, but you don't know her?"

   "Right."

   "Okay."

   "It's just really strange…I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I don't know where…"

   "Earth, perhaps?" Spike raised an eyebrow. Gohan frowned.

   "No…I have no one on earth that cares for me." 

   "You sure?"

   "Positive."

   "Fine…"

   At that moment, Faye walked in. In her hand, she held an envelope. Walking over to Gohan, she thrust it into his hand. "Read this." She said. "It might make some sense to you…it didn't make any sense to me." Without saying anything else, she left. Gohan immediately opened the letter and read it.

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

_Gohan…I know it's you. Please, meet me in the bar at 8:00 PM. It doesn't open until 9:00. I'll make sure someone lets you in._

_Please come. It's important. _

Gohan was confused by the letter. _In the memory you'll find me. What did it mean? He couldn't figure it out. There was one thing to do. Go back to the bar to see what she wanted. Maybe he would find the answers…_

_Until the sun rises up…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short chapter, I know, but it was somewhat important. I do not own any linkin park songs (people like to use their songs in dbz fics for some reason…looks like I need a new group to take lyrics from…) Okay? okay! Please come back for the reunion of Gohan and Videl!

Until next time!

_See ya later, Space Cowboy…_


	12. Session 12

Hey people. Thanks for all reviews.

I don't own dbz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folk blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness really is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Session 12

   A red-orange color hung low as the sun set. The clouds were long and thin, making them look like dragons dancing at a grand celebration. The streets were nearly empty for the transition from the working day life to the partying night life.  Sleepily, the different people slowly drifted to their cars, looking forward to their rest and time at home, for the dreadful thing called work awaited them the next morning.

   A newspaper flew by. Gohan picked it up swiftly, and scanned the headlines. 

   **Mystery murders are still unknown after one year: The person responsible for the deaths of nine people is still unknown. **

**   Gohan tossed the newspaper to the ground as he arrived at the bar. As promised, he was let into the bar. Walking in, the room was dark. Almost all lights were off except for the ones at the bar. A girl sat behind it with her back to him. **

   "Excuse me," Gohan started, "But do you—"

   "A pure heart is always waken" The girl started. "But a cold heart is always taken."

   "What does that mean?" Gohan said, walking closer.

   "Gohan, do you have a pure heart?" She still had her back to him.

   "My name isn't Gohan."

   "But I didn't ask that. I asked if you had a pure heart,"

   "I don't know."

   "You must know."

   "But I don't. Look, what is this about?"

   The girl spun around angrily. Her eyes glared at Gohan. " Something has happened to you. You're heart has changed. Why don't you remember me?"

   "I'm sorry."

   Her eyes soften. "Everything we had…" She whispered, "did it mean nothing?" 

   Gohan was lost for words. Whoever this girl was, he was sure she was going crazy. What they had? He didn't even know who she was! He walked even closer to the bar and sat down, propping his shoulders on the counter top. The girl looked down at her hands, as if she held something of high importance in them. 

    She started to sing softly. "In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up. The darkness holding me tightly. Until the sun rises up."

   Gohan looked at the girl. She looked up at him, her eyes sad, even pleading. He had to know her from someplace if she went through all this trouble to get him to come. 

   _In the memory you'll find me. He pondered those words a little more. Memory…in the memory you'll fine me…she must have been there somewhere. He searched her eyes again…then he had it._

   Gohan sighed. "I thought I told you not to follow me."

   Videl almost smiled. So he did remember. "And I didn't. I was forced to leave."

   "Why? Why would you want to leave there?" 

   "Because, I did not want to die. Nine people are dead…and you know them all…"

   "I have no one on Earth." His voice turned cold. "Now Videl, leave me alone. Please, never look for me again. I do not wish for my past to come and haunt me." Gohan turned to leave. 

   "ChiChi and Goten are dead." She said quickly. Gohan turned back around.

   "What?"

   "They are dead. Someone killed them."

   "Who?"

   "I do not know. You need to come back to earth Gohan. Please…it needs someone to protect it."

   "Have someone else take care of it."

   "You don't understand!" She slammed her fist on the counter and stood up, her soft blue eyes turning to ice. "They are all gone! Nine people! Nine people are dead! Think about it! They are all gone!"

   "What about Vegeta?"

   "No one knows where he is. Him and Trunks have disappeared"

   "And they are all gone?"

   "All of them. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha…they are all gone."

   Gohan rubbed his forehead. "It's still not my problem."

   "Listen to yourself! What happened to the Gohan I used to know? Are you willing to let everyone on Earth die?"

   "If I get to live without being bothered then…"

   Videl shook her head. "No…you aren't Gohan. Who the hell are you, and what did you do to Gohan?" She jumped over the counter. 

   "Gohan disappeared about ten years ago. I go by the name S.C now. Earth no longer concerns me." 

   "A man is after you. He has been at it for a few years now. I met him once, and I think he has killed off everyone trying to find you. Go to earth and find out what he wants."

   "No." Gohan turned and started to walk out.

   "But Gohan!"

   "God damn it Videl! Leave me alone! I told you that I don't want to be bothered!" He pushed the door open, and slammed it while walking out. A light breeze sent chills up his spin as he walked under the now cloudless sky, revealing the stars that make the shapes of mythical creatures, great and small. Videl quickly exited the bar, and headed after Gohan. 

   After about fifteen minutes, Gohan stopped at a dead end. Videl came up shortly after.

   "Listen to me. Everyone will die before this guy finds you. I know you don't want that."

   "I don't care." 

   Videl sat down. "In the darkness the dragon wakes, to a cold heart the dragon takes."

   Gohan faced Videl. "What is up with you and hearts?"

   "The dragon is looking for you. You're heart is turning colder by the second. It will consume you and the dragon will take you."

   "The dragon? A dragon is after me?"

   "A dragon is not only a creature. A dragon can come in the form of any evil force. I would be careful."

   There was a short, uneasy pause of silence. Finally, Gohan scoffed. "Whatever." With that, Gohan brushed past Videl, and disappeared. 

~*~

   Faye sat on the hood of her ship. Staring up at the sky, she scanned the stars for constellations. Her legs crossed at the ankles as they swayed back and forth. 

   "What are you doing?" Gohan asked, walking up to Faye's ship

   Faye looked down. "Looking at the stars. You know, they say that a star is created for every lost soul."

   Gohan raised an eyebrow. "And your point?"

   "Nine people died in the last year. Nine of your best friends, not to mention your mother and your brother."

   "How do you know that?"

   "Oh, I had a little chat with Videl. That night when we talked in the alley, she was there."

   Gohan jumped onto the hood of the ship and sat down besides Faye. "Do you think there are stars for my mother and brother?"

   "Right there." Faye pointed to a star that was slowly becoming brighter. A few minutes later, another star appeared besides it, as if they belonged together. 

   "I don't know what to do." Gohan said softly. He looked down at the ground. Faye took his hand in hers and put them to his chest. 

   "Then do what your heart tells you to. It will never steer you wrong." Faye then let go of Gohan's hand and smiled at him. "I'll let you think about it." She then jumped off the hood, and headed towards the Bebop. 

   Gohan stared up at the sky intently, listening to sounds of the night. Crickets sang their screeching songs as a heavy bass line could be heard from a party far off. Sighing, Gohan put his hands behind his head and lay down. Trying to keep his gaze on the two stars above him, his eyes slowly started to close. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep. A small smile formed on his lips as he dreamed of only the possibilities in his life.   

Corny ending, I know. Hope you're still interested in coming back for the next chapter! Until then…

See ya later, space cowboy… 


	13. Session 13

Ah, session thirteen. You guys should like this chapter. I hope I'm not getting too boring, but I have to set up for the next part of the fic.  

I think I have been forgetting to put disclaimers up before these chapters. I don't own any of it. Kay? Kay!

Thank you Goku's Daughter, for being honest with me. I'm glad you came back anyway, because I'm losing the regular reviewers. It should get better, once I get more into the G/V stuff, and the real story. 

Happy Reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folk blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness really is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_  If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Session 13

   The rays of the sun danced on Gohan's face. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, and stretched his arms. The morning was silent. Yawning, Gohan jumped off Faye's ship, landing easily on his feet. He yawned again.

   "Good morning. Thought you'd never wake up."

   Gohan jumped. Looking next to him, he saw Videl standing there. He quickly looked away and pushed forward. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

   "I can't do that."

   "Why not?"

   "Because, we need you on Earth."

   "Earth isn't my home." He still looked ahead. 

   "Yes it is!"

   "Leave me alone." By this time, they had reached the Cowboy Bebop. Gohan pressed a button, opening the door. He stepped inside, and Videl followed him.

   "You have to come back!"

   "I won't."

   "Why?"

   "Because!"

   "Because why?" Videl pressed harder for answers.

   "None of your business!"

   Videl stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Is this really about Earth, or is there something else?"

   Gohan also stopped, his back to her. "There is nothing else."

   "Then why won't you look at me?"

   Gohan sighed and turned around. He stared into Videl's eyes, and he couldn't look away.

   "Gohan?"

   No response.

   "Gohan…come to Earth…"

   Gohan paused for a moment, lost in her eyes. _They're so beautiful._ He thought. He then blinked, and shook his head. "I'm not going back." He turned back around and continued down the hallway. Videl ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

   "Gohan! I'm not finished!"

   "Don't touch me!" He said quickly. Gohan yanked his shoulder out of Videl's grasp, and went through another door.

   Quickly entering the room, Gohan collapsed on the couch. There, he saw Ed playing virtual chess on the floor.

   "Hi Ed."

   "Girl here for Gohan."

   "I know. I told her to leave."

   "Girl loves Gohan very much."

   Gohan sat up and eyed Ed suspiciously. "How do you know?"

   "Ed knows. Look at her face." Ed pointed to the door, where Videl stood.

   Gohan looked at Videl. Something about her him feel different inside. He could not tell if it was a calmness or nervousness. His stomach did a somersault when she moved into the room—yes, it was nervousness. Videl walked over to the couch, and sat down next to Gohan. Sighing deeply, she talked softly.

   "Look Gohan. Let me tell you something. Ten years has passed since we last saw each other. Times change, people change. But our friendship never did, nor will it ever change. Please come back. I don't care that you hate Earth now. You must come back. Please, save it for me."

   Gohan stood up and looked at Videl sternly. "No." He said, plain and simple. 

   Videl looked down at her hands. "Then I guess there's nothing I can do." She looked back up at Gohan. "I really thought you would come back." She stood up. "Then I guess this is goodbye. Maybe we'll meet again in the future" She held her hand out. Gohan did nothing but roll his eyes. 

   "Goodbye."

   Videl brushed past Gohan. "Vegeta…" She scoffed. After, she disappeared. 

   "You dumbass. You're letting her get away."

   Gohan turned around. Faye was standing there leaning against the wall. 

   "Did you hear that?"

   Faye smirked. "The whole thing."

   "Well?"

   "Go Gohan. She wants you to. She still loves you."

   "How do you know? It's been too long." Gohan snapped.

   "She told me herself."

   Gohan was quiet. He was trying to process what Faye was saying. If life was not so confusing…

   "I still don't know what to do."

   "Listen to your heart. What does it say?"

   "Many things"

   "Like?"

   "I don't know." 

   Faye looked at Gohan. She felt sad for the poor guy. The torment inside him must be horrendous. She gave him a softer look. "What does your mind say?"

   "Part of it is screaming to go, while the other part is screaming to stay."

   "Go, before you lose her."

   "But…" Gohan looked at Faye. 

   "Now."

   Gohan glanced from the door to Faye. When Faye nodded, Gohan walked over to the door. With one last glance, he looked back at Faye. "Tell the guys I say goodbye. We'll meet in the future, I'm sure of it."

   "Sure thing. Now go before it's too late."

   "Thanks Faye." Gohan then took in a deep breath, and headed through the door.

   Faye looked at the empty doorway. She wondered what life without Gohan around was going to be like. Him and Faye had grown close over the years. Not close as in they had been seeing each other, but more close like a family. They were brother and sister. Faye sighed, and walked away…

~*~

   Gohan ran to the closest port. He only hoped that he wasn't too late. Running up to the nearest check in area, he took out a wad of cash.

   "Are there any flights leaving for Earth?"

   The woman behind the counter typed some words into the computer. "You're in luck sir. We have one seat left going to Earth. Would you like to purchase it?"

   "Yes"

   "Move quickly. It is leaving shortly. One hundred dollars please."

   Gohan handed over the cash, and started out in a sprint. His time was cutting close to making the flight. 

~*~   

   Videl slowly climbed the stairs into the spaceship. She was going home—where she did not belong— where everyone was gone, and she would be alone again. Right before she entered the ship, she heard her name being called. 

   "Videl!"

   Turning around, she could make out a person running towards her. As he came closer, she could make out who it was—Gohan. A huge smiled broke out onto her face. Gohan stopped at the end of the steps and stared up at her.

   "What took you so long?"

   "I don't know. I'm sorry for everything."

   "Hurry up! We're leaving!"

   Gohan nodded, and quickly made his way up the steps. Taking one last look back, he left his second past behind to embark on a new adventure—one that would hopefully save his home.

   And her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

   Told you that I would get some G/V in there. Hopefully, there will be more to come. I don't know if I'll bring back the Crew from Cowboy Bebop. I want to concentrate on just DBZ in the next couple of chapters, cause I think I got too crazy with the crossovers.

   Anyway, please review!

Until next time…

_See ya later, Space Cowboy_


	14. Session 14

Don't own it!

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, and thanks for being patient with me. I'm sorry it's been taking so long to update.

I think it gets really bad halfway down. Hopefully, I'll be wrong…

So, I'll stop wasting your time, and I'll let you read. 

~~~~~*~~~~~~

_The real folks blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Session 14

    Vegeta sat alone in a damp room. The scent made his nose twitch as he tried to exhale the foul smell out of his system. Bending over, he rested his forearms on his knees. He sighed out deeply, and rubbed his head, knowing that he had no way out of the room. Closing his eyes, he thought of how he even came to this dungeon. 

   There was a man he remembered. A man who wanted Gohan. Why, he did not know, but the man had said something about him and Trunks being useful. Vegeta had tried his best to fight, but somehow, he was captured. How, he did not know, but when he woke up, he was alone—and Trunks was gone.

   Vegeta felt a jolt inside himself. He felt a familiar ki. Whose is was, he could not remember. He closed his eyes tightly. A bead of sweat ran past his eye, and fell onto the floor. Who was it? Why, after all these years, would he feel a ki that was so powerful?

   Vegeta opened his eyes. _Oh my god._ He thought. _The kid's come back._

~*~

   "Mom?"

   Gohan looked forward. She was right there, in the flesh…his mother! He smiled broadly and started to run towards her, joy overwhelming him. ChiChi smiled, motioned him to follow her, and she started to run in the opposite direction. 

   "Gohan!" She called, laughing, "My son! Follow me! I have a surprise for you!" 

   Gohan quickened his pace, and followed after ChiChi. Soon, she was out of his sight. Gohan frowned, and started to run quicker. He hadn't seen her in so long…he just wanted to hug her again, to feel her warmth, like he did when he was a young child.

   As he ran, he noticed a figure in the distance. Now at full speed, he made his way over to the figure, which was lying on the ground.. As he finally made it over, he noticed who it was—ChiChi. That wasn't the only person their though…Gohan suddenly noticed her clutching to Goten, who lay unconscious.

   He quickly knelt down besides ChiChi. A pained look filled her face, and her eyes her ice cold—they were two crystals, with no feeling.  Goten lay with a shocked expression. A small drop of blood decorated the corner of his mouth. 

   Gohan started to shake uncontrollably as he realized that they were dead. As soon as they would find out who killed them, he would get his revenge. Slowly he stood up, and backed away. Right now, it was too much for him to handle. He wasn't there to protect them…

   Gohan heard a deep chuckle. Standing next to ChiChi was Cell. He looked down at them in content, and started to circle them. Never once did he look up to see if anyone was around. His figure then shifted, and Gohan had to make his eyes readjust… 

   The creature licked his black lips. Laughing, he swished his tail. "I knew I'd get revenge on that monkey." He said to himself. 

   Freiza…Gohan gritted his teeth. He hated that monster with a passion. He might have been weaker than Cell, but he hated him the most out of everyone he had ever fought. Gohan ran towards Freiza. He punched at Freiza's head…. and went through…

   He heard a different sounding laugh. One that sounded so familiar, yet he could not place his finger on it.  

   "I never liked that woman anyway. The boy might be upset about his best friend being killed, but he'll get over it."

   Vegeta…

   Gohan turned around quickly. Now Vegeta was not a man Gohan was afraid of. He knew that the prince was all talk, and only in fury he would attack blindly.

   But Vegeta was also very smart when he wasn't in a rage about his pride, and for that, he had to be careful.

   But as he approached Vegeta, his hair grew longer, and his appearance changed. 

   Shit, he changed into Radditz. Why was his mind playing tricks on him? 

   Radditz bent down next to ChiChi and brought he upper body into his arms.  His shoulder started to heavily rise and fall, as he started to cry. Slowly, his gi turned orange, and his hair shortened up. He looked up at Gohan with sad eyes.

   Gohan was taken aback. "Father? What…what are you doing here?"

   Goku stared back at Gohan. Holding ChiChi tighter, he let some more tears fall. He then looked away from Gohan and back at ChiChi's lifeless face. "She's gone Gohan…she's gone." 

   Gohan walked over to his father and bent down next to him. He picked up Goten, and cradled the small boy in his arms. "Goten too."

   "Do you know who did this?" Gohan asked, looking at his pained father. 

    Goku looked back, his eyes suddenly turning cold, "Yes, I do actually."

   Gohan jumped back, Goten slipping out of his hands, "Dad, what's wrong with you? Your eyes…"

   Goku stood up, and walked to Gohan. Outstretching his arm, he grabbed Gohan's throat, and proceeded to choke him…

   Quickly, his father rapidly changed form. From Radditz all the way up to Cell, the figure continuously changed its appearance…. up until…

~*~

   "Don't kill me!"

   Videl looked down at Gohan. His eyes were blank, as if he had no conscience.  She looked at him worried, wondering what could be wrong. 

   Gohan gabbed his head in pain as he felt his throat close up. Sitting up quickly, he nearly hit Videl in the head. His eyes darted nervously around the room, finally resting on Videl. Was she real, or was she just part of his nightmare? He could no longer tell fantasy from reality. Standing up, he started to back away from her.

   "Gohan…Gohan are you okay?"

   Gohan shook his head, "Stay away from me."

   "I'm not going to hurt you."

   "No…this is part of my nightmare! Stay away! I'm warning you…step closer, and you'll regret it."

   Videl took a step forward.

   "I'm warning you…" Gohan put his hand up, preparing to fire.

   She took another step.

   The energy raged around Gohan. Soon, he neared his Super Saya-Jin form. His eyes flickered green as he powered up. It was just part of a nightmare…she didn't exist…

   Videl's eyes softened. She realized that he thought she was fake, that he could shoot at her all he wanted, and she would never die. She wished she were immortal. 

   The energy grew in Gohan's hand. He narrowed his view towards Videl. "Take another step, and I'll kill you." He said harshly, not even realizing what he sounded like. The ball of energy slowly left Gohan's had and started its way towards Videl…

   "Gohan you have to wake up!" Videl screamed.  The blast went flying past her ear—she had dodged it just in time. Quickly, she ran towards Gohan. With every step forward she took, Gohan stepped backwards, until he hit a wall.

   "Don't hurt me." Gohan whispered, "Don't you dare touch me, or my father will kill you."

   An old memory…

   So full of blood, crying, dying…

   He had an awful past, one that she never knew of. He crashed against the wall, falling to his knees.

   Gohan's having a mental breakdown. It must have been too much to come back to Earth. Videl cursed at herself for making him come back. Maybe they didn't need him. Maybe she could beat them…

   No, they would kill her for sure.

   Videl slowly neared Gohan and crouched next to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she brought him closer to her. A few tears fell from Gohan's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulder, happy to feel her warmth. He felt…_alive._

   "Are you okay?" Videl asked in a hushed voice. She felt like such a mother…

   "They're gone Videl. They're all gone, and I wasn't here to protect them. It's my fault…all my fault. I caused their deaths, just like I caused my father's." 

   "You can't talk like that. You would have protected ChiChi and Goten if you were here, but you weren't. You have to stop living in the past."

   Gohan looked into Videl's eyes, "I can't. I can't stop living in the days when we had peace…the days…"

   "When we had each other." 

   There was an uneasy silence.  They just held each other, as if it were the first time ever, cherishing every moment they had together. Gohan cradled Videl's chin in his hand. Bending down, he kissed her on the lips…

   Then the phone rang.

   Videl regretfully pushed herself away from Gohan. Running to the kitchen, she grabbed the phone.

   "Did you get him?" The voice on the other end asked.

   "What?"

   "Did you get him?" This time, it was more like a statement.

   "I can't bring him to you."

   "Why?"

   "I just…can't."

   "Videl, if you don't hold up your part of the deal, I can't hold up mine. Bring him within forty-eight hours, or our little bargain is through. Understand?"

   "Yes…yes sir."

   "Good." 

   The phone then died.

~*~

   "What are you doing to me?" Vegeta barked.

   "Just standard testing." A man said, running his fingers through his hair. A metal probe poked at Vegeta's arm.

   "Hey! Get that thing away from me!"

   "It is just simple procedure. We need to measure your strength."

   "Then why don't you fight me?"

   The man laughed, " That would be ridiculous. Why fight you when we can do it this way? Then, you won't get tired, and will be in top shape."

   Vegeta gritted his teeth. "What did you do to the boy?"

   "The boy? Oh yes, Trunks. He's right here."

   A glass container rose from the ground. Floating in it was Trunks. His arms were crossed in an "x" shape across his chest. Wires were connected to his wrists, ankles, and neck. He seemed to be submerged under some sort of liquid. It was impossible to tell if it was water or not.

   "What are you doing to him? You're going to drown him!" 

   "Is that sincerity in the great Prince Vegeta's voice? I thought you cared for no one."

   Vegeta growled. Not caring for _other_ people was one thing, but caring for _his_ family was a whole other issue. 

   "He won't drown, this is state of the art technology. It's more advanced than Capsule Corp. so you have nothing to worry about."

   "If I find one scratch on him I swear I'll…"

   "Now now Vegeta, no need to be making threats you can not keep. We're done. Goodbye." The man pressed a few buttons, and Vegeta disappeared through the floor.

   The man stepped down from the control panel and walked over to the container Trunks was in. He chuckled a bit as he stood in front of it. 

   "You and your father will supply us with good energy…prepare boy, if you want to get out of this alive, you'll have to fight the battle of your life." He stepped onto another platform. "I guarantee it."

   And the man disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you didn't think that was too bad. I don't know who the bad guy is yet, and I don't want to make up a new character. I have it narrowed down to three people: Sephiroth (from one of the FF games…not sure which one), Vicious from Cowboy Bebop (which would kinda make sense in this fic…) or Cloud from FF7 (which is very unlikely)

I don't even think all these people are bad guys in their games ('cept for vicious) Oh well, they can be for my fic!

Hopefully, I'll have everything figured out soon. 

If you would like to be part of my mailing list, please leave your e-mail in a review. Thanks! ^_^

Until next time!

_See you later, Space Cowboy…_  


	15. Session 15

Don't own it!

Hey everyone! Luckily, I got this out quicker than I have previous chapters! YAY! 

Response to Reviewers: 

Dl316bh- Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.

Rayne's Cousin- Sorry I took so long on the next chapter. Hopefully, that won't happen again.

Enjoy the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Real Folk Blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is _

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it doesn't end after the first time_

~*~

Session 15

   _Forty-eight hours. I only have forty-eight hours. Videl thought. _How am I going to get him to come with me? He's in no state of mind to be fighting. Oh god, is my life even worth this?__

Videl sat deep in thought. They had told her to bring Gohan to them, or it would cost her life.

   Who were "they", anyway? Videl did not know. She had only met the leader once—and even then he wore a trench coat, and a hood shadowed his face. The only thing she knew he had was a long blade. She had seen him use it, tainting its silver shine with the crimson red of the victims' blood. 

   _Their blood…all of them, dead, and she could not stop them…_

   "Hey Videl." Gohan said, smiling weakly. "Where are we? What happened?"

   Videl looked up at Gohan. So he had no recollection of his almost fatal blast at her. That was okay for her, she rather have him forget than remember. "My place. You fell asleep as soon as we got here." _More like blacked out…_

   Gohan nodded silently. Moving slowly to the cabinets, he started to rummage around them, throwing out empty cans, bottles, and packages.

   "Gohan, what are you doing?"

   "Food…" He said quietly.

   Videl almost smiled. Food before everything else—it's the Saiya-Jin way. Putting both hands on the table, she pushed herself away from it, and stood up. Quickly walking towards the exit, she grabbed a small cell phone off the counter. She remembered she had to be somewhere, and food was the perfect cover.

   "Hey, where are you going?"

   Videl turned around, "To get you and me something to eat."

   "You don't have to get any. I'll go." 

   "Oh no it's fine." Videl replied quickly, "I should be gone ten, twenty minutes tops. Just relax. You need the rest, okay?"

   "Fine."

   "All right, see ya later then."

   "Bye."

~*~

   Videl briskly walked out of the grocery store with her arms filled with bags. Glancing around the empty parking lot, she realized she was the only one there. It was normal for her to be the only one out, but right now, someone was suppose to meet her. She did not know whom, but someone had told her to meet them in the parking lot. 

    She heard a quick shuffling behind her. Her heart beating in an uneasy pattern, she dropped her bags and quickly spun around.

   Nothing

   Turning back around, a pair of red eyes pierced into hers. Videl gasped and jumped back, preparing herself for battle. She dropped down into a fighting stance.

   The person brushed past her, his coat flying behind him. "Stupid woman," He muttered. 

   "I heard that!" Videl snapped. She balled her hand up into a fist.

   He continued walking, "Follow me."

    Videl nodded silently, and followed the man. He walked briskly behind the building. Videl had to nearly jog to keep up with his long strides.

   Finally, the man stopped. "You brought no one, correct?" He said through his cloaked mouth. 

   "No one. It's just me."

   "Good girl." Through his eyes you could tell he was smirking, "Now to get down to business. When are you going to bring him to me?"

   Videl sighed, "Do I have to? He's so hurt to be back home…"

   "You break your end of the bargain, I break mine. It is that simple. It's you, or him."

   Videl swallowed, and nodded.

   "I'd rather it be him, anyway. Understand?"

   "Why?"

   "You have to learn something. The game is all about power. You have the most power, you survive, and if you do not…well, let's just say that you better run before someone gets you."

   "I have one more question."

   "What is it now?" He said coldly, taking out his sword.

   Videl backed up a bit, and breathed in deeply.

   The man cut the air with his sword, "It's not to be used on you. Hurry up and spit out your question before I change my mind."

   "What is your name? How do I contact you?"

   "That was two questions." He squinted his eyes at Videl. "My name is none of your concern, and do not worry about contacting us; we'll contact you." 

   "Fine." Videl turned to leave.

   "You know…I was thinking…when was the last time I used my sword?" The man said. Videl turned back around and looked at him. Her blood started to boil. How dare he.

   His long sword glimmered in the sunlight. She could feel his pain…feel his cries. She tried to save him, but this very man that she stood in front of was too strong for her to handle. The sun bounced off the sword and into her eyes, bringing her back to reality.

   "Well, when was it? You will have to remind me."

   "You killed my father" Videl mumbled.

   "What was that?" He jobbed the sword in the air a few times. 

   "My father…" She said louder. It pained her to mention him at all. She saw his bloody death…she saw all of them.

   She was meant to be next…

   "Ah, that's right. How did I do it?" He paused, "Now I remember. I stabbed him" He made a jobbing gesture, sword still in hand, "and then I cut off his head." He made a slicing movement near his neck. 

   Videl trembled in her shoes. She wanted to attack him right there, but she knew that she would lose, and she did not want to die. 

   The man took his sword and put it back in the sheath. "Well, our business is done here. I expect him in less than forty-eight hours now."

   Videl nodded faintly, and he walked away. 

~*~

   Videl walked silently into the mansion. She was still shaken up from her meeting. She did not want to do this. She did not want to betray Gohan, but it meant keeping her own life. She wanted to die as an old woman—with Gohan.

    Interrupting her train of thought, Gohan came running into the room. 

   "Do I smell food?"

   Videl smiled softly. He hadn't changed one bit. "Of course. Dig in." She set the grocery bags on the coffee table, and went to her room. Time to put her plan into motion.

~*~

   She sat down at her old desk. It felt kind of nice sitting there again—she hadn't been in her own home for so long, trying to chase down Gohan. She picked up a pen, and started to write on some scrap paper

   _Make it look frantic she thought to herself, _it must be believable_. _

   She started to write. She wrote slowly and reluctantly at first, but then quickly and frantically. She did not want Gohan coming up to see her. Better off getting it done quickly and getting it done so there will be no room for second thoughts.

 Someone suddenly crashed through her window. Glass shattering everywhere, a man with black clothes and a full mask on grabbed Videl around the waist with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other. He then backed up quickly, and jumped out the window. Videl reached to grab her letter, but it was no use. The man jumped out the window, and she was gone. 

~*~

   Gohan lifted up his head as he heard the glass shatter. Dropping his food, he ran straight for Videl's room. Upon entering her room, he noticed the shattered glass. Gasping, he headed over to her desk. Maybe there would be a clue—any clue. 

   He found her letter.

**Gohan,**

**   Help me. They—they have me. I don't know where they're going, but you must help me. Please…before they kill me…**

**   I need yo—**

Her letter had been cut off. Gohan had a sick feeling in his stomach. Looking out the window, and sensed for her energy. It surprised him that he could even use it anymore, since he had refrained form using his powers while with the crew. He had opted to use a gun and human abilities for some reason unknown to himself.

   He could not bother himself with reasons why he did not do things at the moment though. Jumping out the window, he headed south, the direction her ki was moving.

   Gohan would save her.

   He would not lose her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

More plot twists…who is this mysterious man? I am almost positive who it will be…almost. Make sure you review and come back!

Until then…

_See you later, Space Cowboy…_


	16. Session 16

Don't own it! All I own are the first 4 DBZ movies, DBZ movie 7, Bardock Special, Session 1 Cowboy Bebop DVD, Akira, Princess Mononoke, Escoflowne, and Metropolis…yeah…that's it…I don't own any companies…yet…

You know, one of these days I'm going to write a Cowboy Bebop fic…I think I have an idea forming in my head. It'll be a good break from DBZ.

Anyway, I love the new DBZ episodes. I thought the one where Vegeta finally admits that Goku is better than him was great. I also thought it was really nice when Vegeta offered to get the shit beaten out of him by Buu just so Goku could have a minutes rest. Attention: The evil Vegeta we all know and love is officially dead…

Knockin' on Heaven's Door comes out in the States this Friday! I am so psyched! There was an article on Cowboy bebop in the paper (The very first sentence: "Cowboy Bebop is the best anime out there. (Neon Evangelon? Dragonball Z? Please.)" Heh, I loved that. I was like "Hell yeah!"  Because no matter how much I love DBZ, Cowboy Bebop is just better!) 

Anyway…

Here's a quick summary of what's happened. Someone said that I update too slowly, and they had to reread the whole fic to remember what happened. So, here's the summary:

   In short, Gohan killed some guys who were hurting Videl. Scared of being sent to jail, Gohan steals a spaceship and takes off for space. His ship crash-lands on a planet where he falls unconscious. When he wakes up, he's on a ship called the Bebop. The people in the ship are Spike, Jet, Faye, Ed, and the dog Ein. He goes off on a couple of bounties where he almost dies once, and a water demon attacks another city. He also meets Inu Yasha, Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko. Yay. Anyway, 10 years past, and Gohan meets a girl at a bar. She seems really familiar to him, but he can't figure out why. After lots and lots of thinking and stuff, he figures out it's Videl. She begs him to go back to earth because it's in danger, but no such luck. After her final attempt, Faye convinces him to go. He leaves, and catches to ship Videl is on. 

   When they get to earth, it's revealed that Videl is somehow associated with the guy who has killed ChiChi, Goten, and almost everyone else except Vegeta and Trunks, because they've gone missing. After Gohan has a near mental breakdown, Videl is kidnapped…

Which brings us to this badly written chapter. Please bear with me, I have no inspiration to really write at the moment, but I feel like I need to get this out so you guys don't forget about me. ^_^

Try to enjoy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The real folk blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it happens after the first time_

_~*~_

Session 16

~*~

   _He stood there, a merciless grin gracing his face. Glistening in the light was his sword, ready for attack. He would have so much fun tonight…the night he would get Satan…_

_   He stood in front of Satan, his daughter cowering behind him. Satan stood in fighting stance, staring at the enemy in the eyes. He had to protect his daughter. He would let no harm come to her._

_   "Why…why are you here? What do you want with me?" Satan asked, his bottom lip quivering. _

_   "Satan, have you forgotten me? We used to be comrades…" He took off his hood, revealing his face._

_   Satan gasped, "You…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere with Spike?" _

_   "Spike's dead. He died years ago, after you left. You turned into a shark with no fangs. I'm surprised with you Satan. I had high hopes for you."_

_   "Then why are you here now?'_

_   "I need information. Do you know anything about the Saiya-Jins?" _

_   "No…never heard of them!"_

_   He looked past Satan, and at Videl. "Well, does the girl? Isn't her precious boyfriend one?"_

_   "No! Of course he isn't!" _

_   He raised his sword, the light bouncing off the blade and onto Satan, "Then goodbye." Before Satan could react, he plunged the sword into Satan's body. Videl backed up with fear as she watched the blade go through her father's back, nearing her. Satan screamed, and sunk to his knees. _

_   "What…why..." Satan choked out. _

_   "Like I said, a shark with no fangs…" He looked at Videl, who was backed up against a wall. "You know a Saiya-Jin, don't you?" _

_   "Don't touch her…"_

_   He looked at Satan, "Still alive? I can make sure that you die." He took his tainted sword, and swiped at Satan's head, taking it clear off the shoulders._

_   Videl screamed. She screamed long and hard…she had just witnessed her father's murder…_

~*~

   A rough hand slapped Videl across the face.

   "Stupid girl! Will you ever shut up?" 

   Videl opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned. Looking around the room, she noticed that she was locked in a cell—with someone else.

    She jumped up, sinking into a fighting stance, "Who are you?" She said sternly.

   "Oh, give me a break. You're not actually challenging me are you?" The deep voice said from the darkness.

   "Yes, I am. Stop being s coward and show your face!"

   "I don't think you want to challenge me to a fight. You would be dead in less than two seconds, not that  I would do that of course. I don't want the kid going Super Saiya-Jin 2 on my ass."

   "What?"

   He stepped out into the light. 

   Videl gasped. It was someone she was not expecting to see.

   "Vegeta!" She exclaimed, her eyes growing wide, "You're…you're alive! How…where's Trunks?"

   Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm alive you idiot, and I don't know what they did with the brat."

   Videl sighed, and fell backward onto the ground. Leaning back against the stonewall, she sighed again and rubbed her forehead. "It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

   Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What?"

   "I wasn't supposed to be locked in here…"

   "Explain yourself girl."

   "Damn it!" She pounded her fist against the floor, "Can't you just call me by my name?"

   "No, now explain."

   Videl sighed again. She would never get through to Vegeta. "I was supposed to fake a kidnapping so Gohan would come."

   "Why do they need the kid?"

   "Do you ever use people's real names?"

   "Not usually. Now continue."

   "I don't know why they need Gohan. It had something to do with my dad—"

   Vegeta growled. He hated that man with a passion. 

   "What do you have against my father?"

   "For starters, he's a coward. Then he goes and takes credit for what the kid did. Stop changing the subject."

   "Well, this guy came to my house late one night, looking for Gohan. He killed my father because he didn't give the man the answer he wanted. So, the man took his sword, stabbed my father in the stomach, and then cut off his head…the memory will forever haunt my dreams…" A few tears fell from her eyes.

   "Better off that your father is dead…"

   Videl glared at Vegeta, "How dare you. How dare you say something like that. You are heartless. I lose my father, and you don't give me sympathy or anything. What type of person are you?"

   "Don't talk to me about losing those you love. Don't you dare lecture me about it. I have seen more than you will ever see in a lifetime. I've seen my father assassinated, my entire race destroyed, and the death of my wife. I can't even begin to explain all the deaths I have seen and caused throughout the universe. So unless you can top that, I don't want to hear your whining." Vegeta clenched his fist into a ball, "And I don't even know where my son is." 

   Videl hung her head low, "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I shouldn't have said anything. You were right."

   Vegeta walked over and sat down next to Videl. "It's all good," he said, staring straight ahead, never making eye contact with her. There was an unusual silence, they type given when two people finally understand each other. Videl smiled to herself—she had just had a conversation with Vegeta—the first real one ever. Maybe she had gotten through to him, after all. 

   "So, how are we going to get out of here?" Videl asked.

   "Does it look like I know?"

   "Blast the bars? It seems like your way of doing things."

   Vegeta shook his head, "Tried it. Those blasted things are ki protected or something."

   "Oh." Videl said simply. She picked up a rock, and threw it across the cell. An echoing sound came and left the room peacefully. Videl yawned, tired again. Closing her eyes, she let her head droop to the side—onto Vegeta's shoulder.

   Vegeta looked down at Videl. A peaceful expression came over her face as she slipped into a dream away from the harsh reality. Surprisingly, his face softened. She reminded him of someone. Someone he would never forget…

   _"Vegeta?"_

   Vegeta stared blankly at the wall as her voice echoed through his head.

   _"Yeah?"_

_   "Do you think we'll always be in peace like this?"_

_   "I don't know. We must always be prepared for the future."_

_   "Will you fight if there is?"_

_   "Why are you asking me this? Of course I will."_

_   "It's just that…" Bulma stopped._

_   "What? What is it?" Vegeta looked at Bulma._

_   "It's just that…I don't want to lose you, that's all."_

_   Vegeta smiled. He gave her a genuine smile, "You'll never have to worry about that."_

_   Bulma leaned her head against Vegeta's shoulder, "Good."_

_   Vegeta stared ahead into the sky. Something didn't feel right…something was nagging at him, and he couldn't figure it out. _

   He never thought he'd be losing her…

   _Beads of sweat dripped slowly off Vegeta's face. As he trained against an invisible enemy, the feeling grew stronger. That feeling that something bad was going to happen at any moment…_

_   A scream. He heard a scream. A woman's scream, to be exact. Without bothering to change the gravity, he threw open the door, and rushed outside._

_   Blood. Puddles of Blood. How had he not sense someone coming? Who did this? How?_

_   Stepping out onto the grass carefully, he followed the path around the house…_

_   He felt as if were going to vomit. Bulma…hanging from a tree…_

_  Her lifeless body hung limp from a high branch, a rope tied around her neck. Blood ran down the side of her face, adding color to the pale body. Her face was one of only pure terror, her eyes showed it all._

_  Vegeta was frozen. He could not move a muscle, no matter how hard he tried. A state of shock overcame him. How could he not sense this? How could this have happened while he was at home? It was impossible…this had to be a dream._

_   He wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up and find her next to him, safely in his arms, but no such luck came. This was reality. The harsh cruel reality in Vegeta's life. _

_   Finally, Vegeta could move again. Instead of flying off to find the culprit, as he normally would do, he fell to his knees. A few tears escaped his eyes as it hit him hard._

_   She was dead. The woman he loved was dead. He needed to find who killed her, to get his revenge…_

_  Vegeta heard someone laughing behind him. Before he could turn around though, everything went black.  _

   A single tear ran down Vegeta's cheek. He was stuck in a cell with almost no leads to who had killed Bulma. He knew someone that was in that building had done it, but _who. Surprisingly, he didn't want any unnecessary deaths. It was something Bulma had taught him; never kill an innocent person, even if they seem guilty. _

   Videl shifted her head, burying it deeper into Vegeta's shoulder, "Gohan…" She muttered.

   Vegeta smirked. Excellent blackmail for uncalled situations.__

"Hey, is anyone in there?" A hushed voice said. 

   _The kid is finally here, Vegeta thought. _

   "Hello? Is anyone there?"

   "About time you showed up! Now how are you going to get me and the girl out of here?"

   Gohan slid the door open. "I have the keys." He dangled a key chain from his fingers. "What's Videl doing in here?"

   "I don't know! They threw her in here!" Vegeta turned his head towards Videl. "Hey girl, wake up!"

   Videl slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. 

   "Good you're awake, let's get out of here." Vegeta said, standing up and stretching his arms.

   "We have no way out."

   Vegeta pointed towards the exit, "Then why is he here?"

   Videl looked over her shoulder, her eyes growing wide. Almost immediately, she spun around and ran over to Gohan, throwing her arms around him. Gohan laughed softly, taking a step back to regain his balance. He looked up at Vegeta. Vegeta abruptly looked away, a frown set firmly on his lips. Gohan smile grew wider, and he looked down at Videl.

   "You okay?"

   "Yeah, I'm fine. How did you get through to here?"

   "There were no guards…it's kind of strange if you ask me. Well, we better get going before they get any ideas."

   Videl nodded in response, and they headed out.

   As Gohan, Vegeta, and Videl headed down the hallway, a red light went off. A siren filled all the corridors and the rooms, alerting anyone in the building.

   "Attention: intruder alert. Attention: Intruder alert"

   "Shit! They know I'm here!"

   _Well duh… Videl thought, __they knew it all along…oh god…_

~*~

   "Do you know where he is? I think I know who's behind the deaths on Earth." Jet paced around the room as Ed surfed around on her computer (A.K.A "Tomato")

   "Ed knows where Gohan is!" Ed exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air. Ein looked up, cocked his head to the side, and then fell back asleep. 

   "Where?"

   "Warehouse…Satan City…that's where Gohan is!"

   "Good! We have to hurry…"

   "Hurry with what?" Spike asked entering the room with a towel draped over his shoulders. "What are we talking about?"

   "Gohan…I think he might need our help."

   "We haven't seen him in days though."

   "Ed says Gohan is at the Warehouse on Hercule Street!" Ed screamed out.

   "Shit! I have to go." Spike said quickly. As soon as he had entered, he was gone.

   "What do you think that was about?" Jet looked questioningly at Ed.

   "Ed don't know…" 

   Spike took off from the Bebop in the Swordfish II. Quickly changing his direction, he headed down to Earth. If memory served him correctly, an old friend would be waiting down there for him.

   A very old friend indeed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crappy chapter, I know. Like I said, I have no inspiration to write at this moment! I don't know what it is, but I'm having trouble with everything! Hopefully, I will get the next chapter up quicker. Let's pray for it…LOL.

 Until then…

_See you later, Space Cowboy…_   


	17. Session 17

Don't own it!

Hey, sorry these chapters are taking so long! I'm really trying to get these out. I've been swamped with work and other stuff for school. Thank god I'm going to be on vacation this week. ^_^ I've also become really hooked on Escaflowne. That show is so cool.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Real Folk Blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

   "Come on, this way!" Videl screamed, taking a sharp turn. She led Gohan and Vegeta down a long, dark hallway. Their footsteps echoed through the corridor, disappearing into the air. Finally, they reached a large room filled with machinery. A man stood at the controls, his back turned to the group.

   "Good job, Videl. I never thought it would actually work." The man turned around and grinned at Videl. His silver hair draped over his face, and a crow was perched on his shoulder. 

   Gohan looked between the man and Videl. "What's going on? Who the hell is he?"

   "You want my name?" The man said. Gohan turned his head, "My name…is Vicious."

   A bead of sweat ran down Videl's cheek. All sorts of thoughts plagued her mind. What would Gohan say after he found out about the plan? What would Vicious do? Would he actually keep his end, or would he just kill her? So many possibilities…

   "Videl, what's going on?" Gohan looked down at Videl for his answer. 

   Videl looked up at Gohan, her bottom lip quivering, "Gohan I…" She wanted to scream it out and admit everything, yet she could not find the correct words. Her mind drew a blank, and it seemed as if she could not think. 

   "She's working for me now." Vicious said, walking down a few steps, "Understand, it was the only way to get you here…"

   "You could have just asked me, and I would have come." Gohan growled, his anger rising.

   "But you wouldn't have at the time. I know how the mind works, and I know all about bribing people. I knew if she were in trouble, you would come running. It was also to save her life. If she did not do as I asked, I would have killed her, just as I did her father."

   She was his mindless puppet in his game. But…why? 

   Vicious snapped his fingers. Immediately, hundreds of men surrounded the room. They all pointed their guns at Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl. 

   "This is the plan," Gohan said softly, "Vegeta, you take Videl and find a way out of here. I'll take care of this Vicious." 

   Vegeta rolled his eyes. Why did he always get all the fun? Vegeta moved towards Videl. Videl held her hands up and shook her head. It was obvious that she was refusing to leave. Vegeta shrugged, and took off. He really didn't care what the girl wanted to do. If she wanted to get caught in the middle of a fight, then fine.  

   The gunmen moved their barrels towards Vegeta. 

   "Forget him!" Vicious yelled, "He'll be back eventually. He can't leave without his son." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Separate them two. Kill Videl, and take Gohan away, I need him."

   Videl's eyes went wide. He…he broke their deal! She did everything he asked, and he was going to kill her anyway! Her heart started to beat rapidly. She did not want to die. 

   Two men seized Videl's arms and started to drag her away. She pulled roughly, trying to break their grip. She would not give up. Death was not on her agenda for the day. 

   Finally, at the door, she kicked one of the men in the shin. He let go, wincing in pain. She took her free fist and punched the other man in the stomach. She turned her head just in time to see Gohan fall to his knees…

   She quickly ran across the room over to him. Falling to her knees, she caught Gohan in her arms before he hit the ground. 

   "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked in a panicky voice. 

   "Yeah, I'm fine. Only a punch, I've had much worst." He laughed softly. 

   Videl wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Gohan," She whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry for everything."

   Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Don't be."

   "You're too forgiving, do you know that?"

   "Only to you."   

   Videl tightened her grip around Gohan's neck. Everything was going to be okay. He would take care of everything. Everything was going to be okay…

   Gohan heard something click behind him. He knew that sound by heart now. It only meant death.

   "Don't move, or I'll shoot."

   Gohan said nothing. He kept his eyes steadily on Videl's, showing no fear. Videl stared back, taken back by their seriousness. She could tell that he knew what was coming. There was no way that he could dodge a bullet going into his head at point blank range. Death was inevitable in this situation. 

   A tear dropped from Videl's eye. It was too hard for her to bear. To lose him again…no, she could not handle it for a second time. Videl pulled herself closer to Gohan. Closing her eyes, she rested her chin on his shoulder. She just wanted to hold him one last time.

   She heard a gun shot echo through the room. Videl expected to feel all the warmth Gohan's body gave off to go suddenly cold. She expected to feel his body go limp against her. She expected her world to crash down on her…

   "Videl it's okay. We're alive…" She heard him whisper. Opening her eyes, she pushed herself away from Gohan. He smiled at her, "No one is going to shoot us."

   "Then where did the gunshot come from?"

   Gohan pointed to the wall, "Spike, of course. It was only time until he came following."

   Spike…why did that name sound so familiar to Videl? She looked him over. Green hair, red eyes…he looked familiar too. But, where could she have known him?

   Spike walked over to them, "Gohan, I'm going to go ahead. I have some business to take care of with Vicious."

   "You know him?"

   "Yeah, we used to be comrades, I guess you could say. But now he's taken the life of an old friend. Revenge is a sweet thing." Spike took out his gun. 

   Videl's eyes went wide. She had it…she knew him…

   Spike moved to walk away, when Videl interrupted his movements.

   "Spike? Spike Spiegle?"

   Spike turned around and rose an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?"

   "It's me…Videl…you used to come to my house late at night when I was little."

   Spike laughed nervously, "Oh yeah…wow, you've grown. Maybe I should quickly explain something to you. Your father and I were in a Crime Syndicate. Now, before you make any judgments, we both got out. Vicious here wasn't so fortunate. I don't know if your father has anything to do with Vicious's plan, but I'm going to end it."

   Videl looked at Spike, a shock expression sweeping her face, "A crime syndicate? My father wouldn't hurt a fly…"

   Spike shrugged, "Yeah…we killed a lot of people," He noticed her shocked look, "But not anymore." He added quickly.  He looked at Gohan, "Not a word to anyone, understand?"

   "No problem. My lips are sealed.

   Spike nodded to him, and took off. 

   Gohan stood up to leave the now empty room. Everyone had fled the room at the sight of Spike. His bounty hunting reputation reached the farthest corners of the universe.

   Videl tugged at Gohan's wrist, "We can't leave without Trunks." 

   "What? Trunks is here?" 

   Videl nodded, "The control panel…I think we can find him through that. I saw Vicious use it one time."

    "Okay." Gohan ran over to the control unit and started to press buttons. Videl started to wonder is Spike was okay…

~*~

   Spike ran up the open stairway, his footsteps echoing through the hallway. He grasped his handgun tightly in his hand, ready to put it to use if necessary. Soon he came to a dark hallway. Taking in a deep breath, he continued down it. 

   He came to a huge room decorated with cardboard boxes. A musty odor filled the room. Spider webs added detail to the boxes, giving off a haunting effect. Spike grasped the hilt of his handgun, and slowly walked through the doorway.

   "Nice of you to come Spike." Vicious's voice rang through, bouncing off the floor, walls, and ceiling. 

   "Show yourself." Spike said in a serious tone. He meant business, and he wasn't going to leave until he finished it. 

   Vicious stepped out from behind a few boxes, the soft light illuminating his face. He smirked evilly while taking his sword out of his sheath. 

   "Well, here I am. It's been a long time Spike."

   "We have no time for talking, let's just do this."

   "Fine by me!" Vicious screamed, and charged at Spike…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked that chapter. I'm trying to get to the end of the fic…we should have around 5 chapters to go…

This is officially my longest fic. ^_^ Remember to review!

If you want to be on my mailing list, leave your e-mail in your review. Thanks!

Until next time…

See you later, Space Cowboy… 


	18. Session 18

Don't own I, never will!

OMG, I Think I'm updating within the month! It's a miracle! LOL

I can't get into my reviews right now, but Funkitated, it's nice to have you back. (by the way, was that you I was talking to over AIM?)

Oh, and by the way, I would like to remind everyone that this is 10 years later. Ed is seen more in this chapter, and I found myself writing as if she was still 13, but she would be 23 now. Kinda creepy, in my opinion. Then Spike would be in his 30s, and Jet would be in his 40s…

Um, yeah, just read the chapter…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Real Folk Blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

Session 18

   Gohan and Videl stood at the control panel. They had to get Trunks back at all costs. They both pressed button after button, but nothing seemed to work. Gohan turned around abruptly as he heard footsteps come closer to the room. He sunk down into a fighting stance, preparing himself for possible battle. 

   Gohan stood back up. It was Faye…

   "Where is he? Where did that bastard go?" Faye asked frantically, searching around the room.

   Gohan quickly made his way over to Faye, "Where is who?"

   "Where's Spike? Gohan, you have to tell me!"

   "I don't know where he went. He said he had some business to take care of."

   "The idiot! He'll get himself killed!" She screamed. Faye turned to leave, but Gohan caught her arm. He steadily kept his eyes on her. 

   She glared at him, "Let me go. I have to stop him!"

   "Faye, this is Spike we're talking about. He's almost invincible." 

   Faye shook her head, "No! He almost got killed last time he fought Vicious! I have to stop him before he fights!"

   "Why? Why can't you let him fight? If he wants to get himself killed, let him." A small smile tugged at Gohan's lips. Faye soon knew what he was getting at. 

   "Oh no…it's not like that!"

   Gohan let go of Faye's arm, "Fine, go try to save him. I guess if he means that much to you, I shouldn't stop you."

   Faye nodded to Gohan, and took off. 

   "You think she'll be fine?" Videl walked up next to Gohan.

   Gohan wrapped an arm around Videl, "Yeah, she'll be fine. Faye's tough, she can handle it." He paused, "Now what about getting Trunks out?"

   "I really don't know how to figure this out." Videl scratched the side of her face, "It seems to have a code, and then once you get pass that code, you have to put in another one."

   "Then what do we do?" 

   "Ed knows!"

   Gohan and Videl turned around. Ed came running into the room, her arms flailing in the air. Shortly after, Ein ran in behind, since you will never see one without the other. 

   Ed ran up to the control panel. Crazily, she started to press buttons and move levers. Somehow, she seemed to know what to press and when to press it. Ed was a mystery within herself. Well, at least she was a genius.

   "Radical Ed has saved the day!" She screamed. A beeping sound was heard. Two metal doors slid open, smoke rising from the opening. A glass cylinder rose from the ground. Inside was Trunks. 

   "How do we get him out?" Videl turned to Gohan; "He'll drown in that water if he stays in there any longer." 

   "I'll take care of it." Gohan said, walking towards the container. He stopped and tapped the glass. Smirking, he pulled back his fist and punched the glass, making it shatter into pieces. Water flowed from the glass, making large puddles. Trunks fell out and into Gohan's arms, the force knocking him down.

   "Gohan! That was dangerous!" Videl screamed. Gohan looked at Videl and smiled at her in a teasing way. 

   "Ed always knew Gohan was holding back." Ed whispered. Ed's a very smart girl, of course she could see through Gohan's mask while he was aboard the Bebop.

   Videl ran over to them, "Is he okay?"

   "I don't know. He looks okay," Gohan paused, "Wait, that cut on his cheek wasn't there before."

   Trunks lay unconscious before Gohan and Videl. It seemed that cuts were mysteriously showing up on Trunks's body. Suddenly, Trunks jerked to the side. He screamed, scratching at his arm until it turned red. A deep cut appeared on his shoulder, blood slowly dripping out from it. He rolled around, bruises and cuts appearing on his already weak body.

   "Gohan…this isn't normal. What's happening?" Videl looked at Trunks, her eyes filled with fear. 

   Trunks flipped over onto his stomach, and spit up some blood. He screamed again and grabbed at the air as his shirt slowly turned crimson.

   Videl gasped, "Forgive me Trunks," she whispered. She grabbed his shirt, and ripped it open. On his back was a small bullet hole. 

   "He's bleeding from the inside, he'll die at this rate," Gohan stated flatly. 

   "You're not going to do anything?" Videl screamed at him. "You're not going to help him? He's going to die!" She grabbed the collar of Gohan's shirt, pulling his face close to hers.

   "We can't do anything for him." Gohan looked down at the ground. He was truly sorry. Out of all people, Gohan did not want to see Trunks die. 

   "He feels his pain."

   Gohan looked at Ed, "What?" Videl let go of Gohan's shirt.

   "The boy feels Vicious's pain. Just look…the bullet wound has to be from Spike. There's a raging battle going on upstairs. Unless they stop, the boy will die."

   Gohan looked at Ed in surprise. It was the first time he had ever heard her speak seriously. They now could not do anything except watch Trunks scream in agony.

~*~

   "Tell me something Vicious," Spike said, wiping off a sliver of blood off the corner of his mouth, "Why were you after Gohan?"

   Vicious laughed, "It's all about power, Spike. Wouldn't you know about that, or have you forgotten about your past? We struggled for power for many years, and now I will finally have it."

   "But, what does that have to do with Gohan?"

   "He holds extraordinary power. After Trunks dies from his wounds, I will need a new power source. Gohan is perfect for the part."

   Spike paused for a moment. He couldn't understand why Vicious wanted this. When did his comrade turn into his enemy? 

~*~

   Gohan and Videl sat silently next to each other. It had been a while since Trunks had an outburst of cries, so they concluded that the fighting had calmed down. 

   Videl sighed, letting her head fall onto Gohan's shoulder. How long would they have to watch this? They couldn't do anything from down where they were, so why were they just sitting around? Videl sighed heavily. 

   Gohan looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked.

   "Why aren't we doing anything to help? Why are we watching Trunks die?"

   "Because we can't do anything, that's why."

   Videl stood up in front of Gohan, "Why can't we do anything?" She screamed, "You're just going to watch him die? I can't lose anyone else! I can't bear to see another person killed in front of my eyes! I've seen enough Gohan, and if you're not going to do anything, I will." Tears swelled up in her eyes as Videl spoke. 

   Gohan looked calmly at her, "Don't be so stupid. This is Spike's fight. It would cut down his pride if we went to help. He has to do this on his own."

   "You let Faye go."

   "That's different. She loves him, and I couldn't deny her the right to see him one last time if he doesn't make it through. Faye's like a sister to me now, and I can't watch her be in pain." 

   Videl opened her mouth to speak. Taking in a deep breath, she closed it, not wanting to make Gohan upset with her comments. She had to remind herself that Gohan had seen more death and suffering than she will probably ever see in a lifetime.

   A small moan escaped Trunks's throat, "Father," He whispered, "Father, where are you? Have you left me again?" His eyes never opened once as he spoke, "It's so cold in here, where are you? Help me…" 

   Trunks clawed at the ground as a wave of pain overtook his being. His face scrunched up like a dog's nose as he rolled onto his side. He then wrapped his arms around himself, drawing his knees up to his chest. Quietly, he rocked himself gently on the ground as if he were a small child. "Help me," He whispered, "Get me out of here."

   Videl walked over to Trunks, and placed a hand on his back. 

   "Calm down Trunks, you'll be okay," She said in a soothing voice, "You'll be okay, I promise."

   Trunks's eyes shot open from her touch. Sitting up, he nervously backed away, "Stay away form me," He said, the fear rising in his voice, "Don't…don't do anything else to me. I…I want to go home. Why can't I go home?"

   "Trunks…" Videl made a move towards him

   Trunks shook his head vigorously, "No! Stay back! I'm warning you!"

   Gohan watched the scene, "Holly shit, they brainwashed him," He whispered, "The poor kid doesn't recognize Videl." 

   Videl moved closer to Trunks, "Trunks, it's me, Videl. Don't you remember me?"

   Trunks stood up, "Stop playing tricks with my head! You're not real! You're part of my nightmare! As long as I'm here, I'll never reach reality! Leave me alone! I'm warning you…"

   Videl bravely, took another step forward, "I'm here to help you. I am very real."

   Trunks shook his head, a few tears spilling from his eyes, "No you aren't! He's playing with my mind! Keep away, or I'll transform on you!"

   "Trunks, calm down…"

   "No!" He screamed. Trunks balled his hands up into fists, and started to power up, "I warned you!" He screamed, his eyes dangerously flickering green, "You wouldn't listen!" His hair switched from lavender to gold as he tried to transform. At his last effort, his hair turned back to it's lavender color, and he fainted. 

   Gohan stood up quickly, "We need to get him some help," He said quickly. He spotted Ed at the sidewall, "Ed, take him to the medical wing at Capsule Corp. and fix him up. You're smart, you can figure everything out. I have total confidence in you."

   Ed clicked her feet together and saluted Gohan as if she were in the military, "Yes Gohan, sir!" She yelled. After, she ran over to Trunks and slung one of his arms around her shoulders. As she started to drag him out, she looked at Gohan. 

   "You know, I hope he's okay. Trunks is kinda cute…" Ed trailed off. She blushed, and continued to drag him out of the room. Gohan smiled at her. At age 23, Ed had finally discovered boys….

   Gohan turned to Videl, "You should go with them. It could get dangerous."

   Videl shook her head, "I'm not leaving you."

   "You'll get in my way if I have to fight. If I have to protect someone while fighting, then I can't reach my full power…"

   "I'll stay out of your way, I promise."

   Gohan walked over to Videl. He sighed deeply. Videl would always be stubborn. He stood in front of her, his eyes piercing into hers.

   "You promise, right?" He asked her.

   "I promise!" She made a cross over her heart to try to convince him more. To tell you the truth, she wouldn't leave no matter how dangerous it got.

   Gohan kissed Videl lightly on the forehead and hugged her, "You know I love you, right?"

   "Yeah," Videl answered, "Why are you saying this now? Do you plan on dying or something?" 

   "I don't know what will happen here."

   Videl pulled away, "You can't talk like that!" 

   "I'm just saying…if I die…"

   Videl crossed her arms, "But you won't!"

   "I'm saying IF!"

   Videl rolled her eyes.

   Gohan continued, "If I die, don't mourn too long, okay? Find someone who will love you as much as I do…"

   Tears welled up in Videl's eyes, "No! You have to stop talking like that! You're not going anywhere!"

   "Videl, think about it. I could die. It's a good possibility. I don't know how much power this guy Vicious holds, and god only knows if Spike and Faye aren't already dead."

   "But Gohan…"

   "What?"

   "You don't understand…"

   Gohan grabbed her hands, "Understand what?"

   Videl looked up at Gohan, a tear dropping from her eye, "There is no one else. I'm in love with you. I'm not talking about some high school ' I love you, I love you too, mwah' sort of thing, but I'm in love with you." She paused for a moment, "Don't laugh at me, please. I know it's stupid, but I can't…I can't live without you."

   Gohan looked down at her, cradling her cheek in his hand, "I love you too…with all my heart."

   Videl looked up at him, her eyes filled to the brim with water. She couldn't take it anymore. Tilting her head upwards, she attacked Gohan's lips.

   "The sight sickens me"

   Gohan quickly broke free from Videl and looked upwards, trying to find the owner of the voice…

   Vicious

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hoped you liked this chapter. I hope I'll have the next one out soon. ^_^

Until then…

_See you later, Space Cowboy…_


	19. Session 19

Don't own anything! No shows, no song lyrics, NADA!

Well people, here's a new chapter. I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters of the whole fic. There's some OOC in Spike, and hints of Spike/Faye, so you guys should like it. 

And before you read, there are some references to Cowboy Bebop, so if you don't watch the show, you might not get some of the jokes (just trying to lighten up the dark theme in this chapter. You guys probably won't even catch them) in the chapter. I'll explain everything at the end.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Real Folk Blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

~*~

Session 19__

_   I don't feel a thing, and I stop remembering. Days are just like moments turned to hours. Mama used to say, if you want you'll find a way. Bet mother never danced through fire showers._

   Vicious glared down at Gohan and Videl. Poor Trunks was gone. Oh well, Vicious didn't really need him anymore. He had gained all the energy he needed, and Trunks wasn't going to last much longer anyway. He had to lure Gohan into his plan. He needed a way to steal Gohan's energy, but how was the question. Did Vicious even have a plan? Oh yes, Vicious had a plan. A very good plan indeed…

   Gohan stared up at Vicious, the hatred burning in his eyes. As he looked at him, Gohan noticed two things. One, Spike was missing, and two…

   Gohan gasped. Faye…he had Faye…

   Vicious had one arm hooked around Faye's waist. He smirked at Gohan while he pulled her closer to his body. Laughing softly, he pulled his sword from its sheath, and positioned the blade so that it softly touched Faye's pale skin. One swipe, and she would cease to exist. 

   Faye gritted her teeth. Who the hell did Vicious think he was dealing with? Faye was no amateur when it came to fighting. People feared her punches. No one treated her with this much disrespect. Faye prepared to give Vicious a swift kick in the legs to knock him off balance. 

   "Don't try to attack so fast, Faye." Vicious whispered in her ear. Faye's eyes went wide while Vicious continued to talk, "If you try to make a single move to escape, everyone dies. Now you wouldn't want them all dead, would you?" Vicious gave Faye a crooked smile.

   Faye gritted her teeth, and held her ground. Where in the hell was Spike? He couldn't be dead. He wouldn't die this easily. 

   "She's so pretty, isn't she Gohan?"

   Gohan looked back up at Vicious, and said nothing. His blood boiled. Something had to be done.

   "Wouldn't it be a shame if I killed Faye right now? Then no one could have her pretty little head. Not you, not anyone. We all know Faye's deadly beauty can be the end of any man. It would only be time until she caught you Gohan."

   "Don't listen to him! I never wanted to—" Faye stopped short as Vicious pressed the blade harder on her skin.

   "I know." Gohan said softly. He then spoke up so Vicious could hear him, "There could never be anything between Faye and me besides a strong friendship. Her heart belongs to someone far more important than me. You should probably deal with him right now."

   Vicious smirked, "I already dealt with Spike, if that is what you're implying."

   "What are you talking about Vicious? I'm right here." 

   Vicious turned his head, "Oh, you're alive. What a shame."

   Spike laughed, taking his gun out, "It's funny Vicious. We went from comrades to enemies. I've always wondered how that happened. You can let Faye go now, your fight is with me."

   Vicious smiled, and prepared to slice Faye's neck. Faye gasped, her bottom lip shaking. 

   "And I thought you were fearless. Goodbye, Faye Valentine." Vicious whispered in Faye's ear.

   "I thought I told you to let her go!" Spike yelled, shooting his gun at Vicious. Vicious sliced part of Faye's neck as the bullet punctured his arm. Immediately, he let go of Faye and dropped his sword. He clutched his arm, letting the pain seep in. He paused for a few moments, and then picked up his sword again.

    Gohan gritted his teeth. Quickly, he turned to Videl, "Stay here," he said in a rough voice. Without waiting for a reply, he took off towards Vicious. 

   In one swift move, Gohan pinned Vicious by the neck against the wall. As a warning, Gohan kept a tight grip onto Vicious's neck, allowing him just enough air to breathe. 

   Gohan glared at Spike, "What are you waiting for? Make sure she's okay!"

   Spike nodded, quickly making his way over to where Faye fell. He kneeled down, lifting her up into a sitting position. Faye leaned against the wall, and gave Spike a small smile

   "Hello, Goujo."* 

   Spike smirked, "Hey, Romany." 

   "Took you long enough."

   "Sorry, I had some stuff to take care of. Are you okay?"

   Faye covered her mouth and coughed. She looked at her hand, and noticed that it was speckled with red dots. She shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

   "No you're not, I can see it in your eyes." 

   Faye scoffed, "Like you know anything—hey! That hurts!" Faye cringed as Spike touched the wound running across her neck. 

   "Looks serious. He might have hit a vein. It's bleeding pretty badly." 

   "No, I'm fine!" Faye said confidently. She moved to stand up. Before she knew it, she found herself back on the ground.  Faye gritted her teeth. She had never been injured this much in her life.

   Suddenly, the pain started to seep into Faye's head. She felt fainter by the second as blood dripped out of her cut, running down her chest and stomach. The room started to spin as she tried to focus. Soon, her vision blurred, and she felt as if she lost everything in sight. Panic overtook her, as she could no longer see Spike. 

   "What's going on?" She blurted out, her arms and legs moving involuntarily. 

   "Faye?" Spike raised an eyebrow, "Faye, what's going on?"

   "I feel so sick…" Her eyes rolled to the back of her forehead, and she started to fade away…

   "Faye? Faye! Talk to me!" Spike shook Faye roughly, trying to get her to make some sort of sign that she was alive. If she could just open her eyes, he would know that she was okay. He just wanted a sign, _any_ sign…

    Her body lay limp her his arms, her skin now stained red with blood. "Faye come back!" He paused, "I've been killed by a woman before. Don't let me die again."** He said quietly. Spike looked over to Gohan, who was having the time of his life punching Vicious up against the wall.

   "Gohan, take care of Vicious for me!" Spike screamed to him. _Damn it, and I really wanted to kill him, but I have more important things to take care of._ Spike thought to himself.  

   Gohan glanced over to Spike, "How is she?"

   "I don't know if she's dead or not. I have to get her help. I'm leaving."

   "Fine, I can take it from here. Make Videl leave with you. I don't want her here any longer."

   Spike nodded to Gohan, and picked up Faye. Spike looked down at her as he walked towards Videl. Faye's head fell over to the side, leaning against his chest. Her arms dangled lifeless besides her body like a simple rag doll. Spike suddenly felt protective over her, something that he never felt before. He held onto her tightly, swearing that no matter what, he would not let her go. 

   People never realize what they have until they lose it.  

   And If Spike lost Faye, then his whole world would crash down on him. She made life interesting for him. Sure, she got annoying, stole all the money sometimes, and lost everything to gambling, but still. There was _something about her that he loved. _

   He walked briskly past Videl, "Come on, we're going." He said.

   "I'm not going anywhere." Videl crossed her arms.

   Spike turned quickly and looked at her, "Come on, he wants you gone. If you ever want to see Gohan again, you have to leave. With you here, he won't be able to fight at his fullest. You know that deep down. Now come on, we're leaving." Without waiting for a response, he turned and left the room.   

   Videl paused, not knowing what to do. She had promised to Gohan that she would leave, but her heart told her to stay. If something happened to Gohan, then she would never be able to forgive herself for leaving him. She didn't want to risk losing him again. 

   "Videl get out of here!" Gohan turned his head so he was looking back at Videl, "I'm not going to ask you again."

   Videl faintly nodded, and ran out in the direction Spike went.

   Gohan looked at Vicious again. He let go of his neck, and let Vicious slid to the ground. Vicious coughed, now being able fill his battered lungs with oxygen again. He smirked softly as he grasped the hilt of his sword.

   "Ready to give up yet? I don't want to hurt you." Gohan looked down at Vicious, waiting for an answer.

   Vicious laughed softly, "No, never to you." He swung his sword up, the point pressing softly on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan whipped out a gun, and aimed it at Vicious. This is quite a familiar sight to the Cowboy Bebop fans out there…

   "Don't do something stupid Vicious." Gohan said through clenched teeth. He just wanted to leave instead of dealing with this maniac.

   Vicious laughed, driving the sword into Gohan's shoulder. Gohan screamed, his gun flying out of his hand. The piercing pain shot both through his arm and neck, making it hard for him to move. He breathed heavily, trying not to let the pain control him.

   Vicious smiled even more, and jumped up. He firmly grabbed Gohan's good shoulder, and threw him over the ledge of the platform they were on. Gohan crashed through the safety rail. His head jerked as he hit the ground, adding to the list of injuries. He screamed as his head slammed against the hard floor. Vicious jumped down, preparing to charge…

   The final battle had finally begun.

~*~

   Spike and Videl ran side by side as they tried to find an exit. All their attempts had led to dead ends. Every wrong turn led to more confusion, and the time taken trying to retrace the steps led closer to Faye's death. Their frantic steps echoed through the corridors, the sound never truly fading. 

   A beeping sound came from Spike's pocket. Pausing for a moment, he carelessly took out the object.

   It was a walkie-talkie. He pressed a button and started to talk into it.

   "What is it?" Spike yelled into the walkie-talkie.

   "Spike, you have to get out of there." Jet's voice emerged from the speaker. 

   "What's going on?" 

   "The place is rigged with bombs. Everyone will die if you don't get out of there."

   "Shit, I'm on my way." He threw the walkie-talkie back into his pocket, and started to run again, "Videl try to keep up. We have to get out of here before the bombs go off!"

   Videl ran after Spike, trying to keep up with his strides, "What about Gohan?" She said in between breaths, "We can't let him die!"

   "He'll be fine! Don't worry about him. We just need to get out of here!" Spike stopped suddenly as he came to another dead end, "Shit! I don't have my gun with me to shoot anything. Damn it! Why me?" Spike lowered his head in defeat, something very uncharacteristic about him. Goodbye universe, he thought. 

   Then he heard glass breaking.

   Videl drove her foot through a window. Smiling to herself, she stepped back to admire her work. Gohan would be proud of her for having the strength to break that window. She crossed her arms.

   Spike looked at Videl in amazement. Where the heck did that window come from? Snapping back to reality, he made his move to jump out the window. Luckily, they were on the first floor. Videl quickly followed in pursuit. 

   Spike ran a few meters before stopping. Kneeling on the ground, he laid Faye on the ground before him. 

   Videl walked up and placed a hand on Spike's shoulder, "How is she?" She asked in a soft whisper.

   "Barely here," Spike answered, "For once, it's my fault. If I hadn't come, she wouldn't have followed." 

   "Never blame it on yourself." Videl moved away form Spike and looked up at the star-speckled sky, "I've done it too many times."

   Spike picked Faye up into his arms, "Funny, I finally get that song…"

   Videl turned towards Spike, "What song?"

   "The real folk blues. I only want to know what true sadness is. Sitting in muddy water isn't such a bad life, if it ends after the first time." Spike sang softly. He half expected Faye to wake up at any moment and say that he sings off key, just like he did to her. ***

   "True sadness…" Videl trailed off, consumed in her own thoughts. Gohan…

   An explosion caught both Videl's and Spike's attention. Beautiful fire showers emerged from the building, the embers lighting up the sky like fireworks would. Fire poured from the building's windows, the flames trying to reach towards the sky. Waves of rain began to fall; yet the fire grew bigger.

   Soon, the whole place would fall, and anyone left inside would die.

   Videl gasped. If Gohan didn't get out, he would die. She fell to the ground, not making a sound. She was in too much shock. 

   _I only want to know what true sadness is….    _

   Losing Gohan was true sadness. Videl had felt nothing but sadness for the last ten years. It could not become worst, it would not become worst. 

   Videl stood back up, a few tears falling from her eyes. She slowly walked through the rain, away from the building. She would lose her sanity if she watched the building burn. 

   Gohan and Vicious were still fighting in there…

   Which one would win?

   That, my dear reader, I do not even know.

 _Walk in the rain. In the rain. In the rain. I walk in the rain. In the rain. Why do I feel so alone? For some reason, I think of home._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*When Faye calls Spike a Goujo and Spike calls Faye a Romany: Spike and Faye meet in the 3rd episode of Cowboy Bebop. When Spike and Jet have her locked to a toilet (yes, a toilet. She had a bounty on her head) she calls Spike a Goujo, which is a "lunkhead who doesn't know which way is up". She also claims that she is a Romany, and that her family has been "wandering the universe for ions in search for true love." Towards the end of the episode, she escapes the Bebop in Redtail, her ship, and says to Spike, "Hey, Goujo." Spike responds, "Hello, Romany."

** In Asteroid Blues, the 1st episode of Cowboy Bebop, Spike tells a fortuneteller that a woman has killed him before. He happens to be referring to his old girlfriend Julia, who he mysteriously lost. He's also referring to her in this chapter.

***In the end of the 5th episode of Cowboy Bebop (Ballad of Fallen Angels, the first episode Vicious is seen in, and the inspiration for much of this fic) Spike gets thrown out a window. Faye watches over him after, and he wakes up to her singing. He tells her that she sings off key. It's a finny scene after a dramatic episode. ^_^

I hope everyone got what was happening between Gohan and Vicious. When they had their sword and gun pointing at each other, it was suppose to recreate he scene between Vicious and Spike in Ballad of Fallen Angels. (I hope that just made sense)

I'm starting to think that I should have called this fic The Real Folk Blues…

I put out this little one-shot called "Somewhere I Belong". It only has 2 reviews, so if you would check it out for me, I would really appreciate it!

Okay, so now that we have that settled, please review! The more reviews, the faster I'll try to update! ^_^

Until next time…

_See you later, Space Cowboy…_


	20. Session 20

Don't own anything!

Okay everyone, I apologize for this taking so long. I've been so busy since school ended. I went to Washington DC, and then I started camp, and lots of stuff as been going on.

 I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. I never meant it to be, but I kept on writing, and I ended up concluding this little fic! So, I have nothing else to say here, except to enjoy this last chapter! It's my longest chapter I have ever written. 10 pages long and over 6000 words isn't too bad…heh heh. I hope it holds your attention. 

Please, don't mind a few typos. It's a lot to edit.

Anyway, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Real Folk Blues_

_I only want to know what true sadness is_

_Sitting in muddy water _

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first time_

   Gohan stared up as Vicious came plunging down towards him. The pain from his wounded shoulder pulsed through his chest, and through the other arm. He cursed at himself for being so careless. Why him? Why did he have to do everything in his life? Did everything lead up to this one moment?

   Gohan rolled over to the side as Vicious's blade came crashing down. A small blood trail followed Gohan as he dodged every attack. He had to be careful, especially with his injury. He had to stay on top of his game. A slow reaction time would be disastrous. Gohan quickly moved his head to the side as Vicious thrust his blade forward. Slightly panting, Gohan jumped to his feet, and started to run. He was in no condition for fighting. 

   Vicious smirked as he ran after Gohan. How long would the boy keep this up, he thought. It was only time until his energy ran out. The blood running from his arm was doing Gohan no good. Vicious had this for sure. Just a little further…

   Gohan glanced behind him. Vicious was in good stabbing range. He quickly searched for something to shield himself with. His eyes darting around the room, he found one thing…

   Spike's handgun. 

   It would have to do. Running towards it, he grabbed it in one fluid movement. Spinning around, he raised the gun, the barrel crashing with the sword. Gohan pushed Vicious back, and started to run again. Soon, he hit a wall. He turned around, the sweat clinging to his face. His chest rose and fell heavily as Vicious neared him. It was the end, for sure…

   Vicious smiled as he raised his sword, "It's a shame. I thought our fight would be more interesting."

   Gohan laughed a little, "Yeah," He said in a weak voice, "too bad."

   "I guess this is goodbye." 

   "I guess."

   Vicious screamed, and ran towards Gohan, his sword pointing towards Gohan's throat. One quick plunge, and Gohan would be dead…

   It seems quite hopeless for our hero, doesn't it? 

   But you know, we all for got about one person…

   He darted in front of Gohan, a shadow overcastting his body. In one quick moment, he raised his arm, the blade sinking into it. The man gritted his teeth, only letting out a whimper. He would not scream; he refused to scream. He sank to his knees as he held his forearm in his other hand. His eyes piercing into Vicious's eyes, he grabbed the slender blade, and pulled it out of his skin. Blood drizzled down his good arm as he dropped the blade in front of Vicious. He then turned his head back to his wound. 

   Gohan stared at the man in front of him. How…

   "Vegeta," Gohan whispered, "why did you do this?"

   Vegeta glared at Gohan, "It's not for you. It's for her."

   "Her?"

   "That blasted girl. I can't let you die." 

   "Videl?"

   Vegeta drew in a quick breath, "Yes. Videl. I can't let her feel what I feel."

   "What do you—"

   "Don't ask questions!" Vegeta barked. He stood up and glared at Vicious. "Your battle is with me now. Leave the kid out of it."

   Vicious smirked, "This is quite amusing. It's a two for one deal. Fun, I get to kill two people today." Vicious delicately picked up his sword, and cleaned the blood clinging to the silver. Oh, how fun this would be…

~*~

   Ed stared down at a sleeping Trunks. Since they got there, Trunks's injuries had gotten a little better. He had lost a ton of blood, and the wounds were healing slowly. Ed couldn't tell if he would be able to hold on long enough to survive.

   Sweat clang to Trunks's face as he struggled to breathe. His left hand gripped tightly to his shirt, almost causing him to choke himself. His face contorted in pain, he grunted as his chest rose and fell rapidly. 

   A worried look swept across Ed's face as she looked on helplessly. She had done everything in her power to help him.  Without thinking, she grabbed his hand away from his shirt, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand. 

   "You'll get through this" She whispered aloud, "You have to get through this. I'll help you make it…just don't go anywhere on me." She sighed loudly. A calm look replaced the painful look on Trunks's face. It almost looked as if he were happy…

   Ed looked up as the door slammed open. Spike stood in the doorway, a panicked look pasted onto his pale face. He stumbled in, his hair a disheveled mop. _What happened to him? Ed thought. If she only knew…_

   Spike rushed past Ed, never even acknowledging her existence. He carefully placed Faye on a cot, and started to rummage through the medical cabinets. He had no clue what he was looking for, but he didn't care. He just needed something to help her…to save her. 

    Ed hopped down from the stool she was sitting on, and cautiously walked over to the cot Faye lay on. She gasped at Faye's unconscious state, and looked at Spike.

   "Spike, what happened? Faye…what happened to her?" Ed's voice was shaky, sounding as if she were on the verge of crying. 

   Spike continued to carelessly throw open cabinet doors and draws, "Her throat…" He said quickly, "Damn it! There has to be something here!"

   Ed nodded, even though Spike wasn't looking at her. Moving quickly, she found an oxygen mask and delicately covered Faye's nose and mouth with it. Attaching it to an oxygen machine, she started it, and let the oxygen flow into Faye's mouth and nose. Hopefully, it wasn't too late to save her.

   "Spike," Ed looked at Spike, who even now, was still looking for something, "Spike, you can stop looking. I found the oxygen mask."

   Spike stop abruptly, and stood up. He turned around and looked at Ed, that panicked look still shinning in his eyes. 

   "Here, take this," Ed took a large towel, and handed it to Spike, "hold it over her wound, and apply pressure. Maybe you can slow the bleeding." 

   Spike nodded silently, and traded spots with Ed. Hesitantly, he moved the towel over Faye's wound, and started to apply pressure. _Damn it, what if I kill her doing this?_ He thought. His first impulse was to remove the towel, but he kept on applying the pressure. If it was going to save Faye, he had to do it…

   "Why did you do this to me?" He said to himself quietly, "I swore I would never love another woman again, but here I am. God Faye, you have to wake up." 

   Ed had resumed to her original position besides Trunks's cot. Now she had two people worry about. Faye, her only sister, and Trunks…

   Okay, so she hadn't known Trunks for very long, but what is there _not to love about that kid?_

   Ed…Ed has never felt the way she did around anyone but Trunks. Those strange feelings came out of nowhere. So what if she had a tiny crush on Spike when she was younger. This was far different…

   Ed shook her head, making any foreign thoughts to her disappear. What would Trunks see in her anyway? She was just a tomboy who could hack into computers. A guy would never see anything in a girl like that…

   Or would he?

   She wondered what Trunks was thinking. Erase that, she didn't want to know what went on in the mind of a guy. She shuddered at the thought. No, she definitely didn't want to know. 

   Trunks coughed a little bit, and then relaxed. Good, he was recovering. Ed let her mind wonder off to other thoughts…

   Like how Gohan was probably beating Vicious's ass, and how Videl had risked everything to get to Gohan…

   Speaking of the girl, where was she? Ed looked at Spike, and cleared her throat. 

   "Spike, where's Videl?" 

   "She was behind me. She's probably taking her time. I wouldn't worry about it." He said in a monotonous voice. He seemed distant, as if his mind were in another universe. Ed shrugged it off. She was probably oblivious to the fact that Spike was slowly falling in love.

   Ed stopped to think. Was Spike…nah. Spike couldn't be in love with Faye. There was no way…

   "How are they?"

   Ed looked up and smiled softly at Videl. It was almost a sad smile, one that pities people, "Trunks is doing better, and I don't know about Faye. Spike is in charge of her."   

   "Oh, okay." Videl smiled softly. Faye would be okay then. Spike would take good care of her.

   Videl bit her bottom lip, as if she were debating whether to say anything. The silence tore at her. It annoyed her, in a way. Silence was something that Videl could never take. She at least needed some music or something, just to break this eerie silence. She started to hum a sad tune, and then she started to sing…

   …_Walk, in the rain. In the rain. In the rain. I walk in the rain. In the rain. Is it right, or is it wrong? Or is it here, that I'm alone…_

   "Sad song," Spike said softly, his red eyes staring at Faye.

   "Yeah, it is. It's funny how it fits this situation perfectly though."

   Spike turned his head towards Videl, a questioning look on his face.

   " It's raining fire out there right now, and Gohan is alone with Vicious. It isn't right, but it isn't wrong…and I'm just here…alone…" Videl trailed off, her voice becoming softer as she spoke, "I'm alone…" 

   She just wanted Gohan back. She just wanted him to stay alive…

~*~

   Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration. Where the hell was Vicious getting his strength? First he fought with Spike, and then he got the crap punched out of him by Gohan. Vicious's energy seemed never ending, much like a cyborg or android. The androids…

   Vegeta frowned as old memories flooded into his head. Those damn androids. They were more like cyborgs. Number 18 had almost beaten him to death, and she was only toying with him. What an awful fight. His pride had been cut down inch by inch during that time. Vegeta had worked long and hard to try to regain it…

   And now here he was, getting the crap beaten out of him again. Vegeta skillfully dodged a punch, only to be met with a foot to his stomach. Vegeta gasped while flying backwards. His head slammed against a wall as he went crashing to the ground. A small drop of blood dripped down the corner of his mouth and onto the floor as he attempted to stand up.  Vicious walked over to him, and threw him back to the ground. He smiled ruefully at Vegeta, practically mocking him. Laughing softly, he threw his foot down onto Vegeta's chest, making Vegeta scream out in pain.

   Vicious smiled more as his foot grinded again Vegeta's bare skin. He twisted and tightened Vegeta's skin in such a way that it would even reduce the strongest warrior to salty tears. Vegeta screamed out, his voice a mixture of pain and defeat. 

   He knew that he could not win…again. 

~*~

   Videl looked up, a shocked look in her eyes. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Something was wrong…she had to go back…

   She quickly stood up, knocking over the chair underneath her. She made her way to the door.

   "Where are you going?" Spike looked at her

   "Something's wrong…Gohan…" 

   "Stay here, it's not safe." His voice was one of full concern, something that did not come easy to this space cowboy.

   "Let her go. It's not like you were ever the one to care about safety." Ed snapped at Spike. She then turned her head and looked at Videl, "Go ahead. Be careful, I want you back here alive." 

   Videl nodded, and left.

   Spike looked at Ed with a confused look on his face, "Since when were you serious? Since when did you act like an adult?"

   Ed smiled cutely at Spike, "Ed don't know!" 

   Spike cocked his head to the side. Talk about split personality. Ed was definitely something else. 

   "Why don't you go too?" Ed asked Spike as she too cocked her head to the side.

   "I have to make sure Faye is okay. You know, can't have precious Faye dying now, can we?" Spike answered in a sarcastic voice.

   "Ed will watch Faye-Faye. Spike goes to help Gohan." Ed said in her childish way.  

   Spike shook his head, "No, I have to stay."

   "No, Spike goes with Videl." Ed jumped out of her seat grabbed Spike's wrist. She tried to pull him towards the door, but no matter how hard she tried, Spike just stood there. Ed folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

   "Stop acting like such a little girl. You're too old for that game."

   Ed stuck her tongue out at Spike.

   Spike sighed, "You really want me to go?"

   Ed nodded, a smile growing on her face.

   "Fine, I'll go. I need a gun though."

   Ed nodded again, and reached underneath Trunks's cot. She pulled out a huge metal suitcase and opened it. Inside were rows of guns. Spike looked shocked at all this.

   "Where the hell did you get these?" Spike asked.

   "Around." Ed shrugged, showing that she would give no other answer. Spike carefully looked through the selection, before picking up a black handgun with a red dragon painted on the hilt.

   "Where did you get this dragon model?" He asked, examining the hilt of the gun. 

   Ed pretended that she was locking her lips with a key. She turned the imaginary key at the end of her lips, and threw it over her shoulder. Spike shrugged, realizing that it was hopeless to get answers.

   "Tell Faye not to worry about me if she wakes up."

   Ed nodded and smiled. Yes, Spike was in love. Wow, and she had _just figured it out. There were more important matters to attend to though. People were…_

   She didn't even want to think about it.

~*~

   Gohan pushed himself to move forward. He wouldn't let Vegeta fight in his condition. It was only time until Vegeta would lose all sense of control, and attack his enemy blindly. It happened in every battle, and this one would be no different. It was the vicious cycle Vegeta fell into—a constant battle of his pride and doing the correct thing. 

   Gohan almost smirked to himself. Out of all people, _he_ shouldn't be fighting. How can you fight when your shoulder is sliced open, and movement will only make you lose blood faster? You can't, really. That's why Gohan got up—because he _shouldn't_ be doing it; oh, he really felt like a rebel now. 

   He limped over to Vicious and Vegeta. Gohan would put a stop to the violence. He would not let anything happen to Vegeta. The whole situation was Gohan's fault, and Vegeta would not longer be allowed to interfere. 

   Gohan reached Vicious as he pulled his fist back to give Vegeta another blow to the head. Gohan grabbed Vicious's fist and twisted his hand back. Vicious opened his mouth, but no sound came. He was a man of strength, and he would not be made to be a weak fool. 

   "Your fight is with me, not him." Gohan said through gritted teeth.

   Vicious smirked, "You are in no condition for battle. You fool, I will kill you in a second. Just let me finish him off, and we'll have our little fight…"

   "NO!" Gohan screamed, "You fight me NOW! Leave him out of this! It's me you've wanted the whole time anyway. I don't know why, and I don't care." Gohan backed up, and spread his arms open, "Here I am, come and take me." He smirked at Vicious, who looked shock for a second.

   I said a second. Vicious laughed at Gohan. It was such a pitiful sight. The poor kid _deserved death._

   "You make me laugh, kid. You look like an idiot standing there. You won't last a second in my fight. Here I come."

   Vicious charged at Gohan, hitting him in the stomach. Gohan spit up a clot of blood, which landed on Vicious's face. Vicious snarled and wiped the blood off his face, a small bloodstain still remaining.  He drilled Gohan to the ground. When Gohan hit the ground, Vicious pressed his foot up against Gohan's neck. Slowly, he started to crush Gohan's windpipe…

   "You like this, boy? You like it that you can't win? Sorry man, this is one fight that the hero does not win. You are hopeless. You are a disappointment to me. I really thought this would be a more interesting fight. I will tell you my secret now, right before you die." Vicious paused to watch Gohan's reaction. Gohan's eyes grew wider as Vicious started to speak again, "My secret now. I draw energy from this room. Why do you think that I have barely been damaged? Before, I had Trunks hooked up to a machine that transferred all his energy to me. Because of that, any wounds inflicted upon me went from my body to his, like a chain, you could say.  After Trunks left, I needed a new way to get energy. My knowledge allowed me to know that I could never get you or Vegeta into the machine. So, when I pushed you over the ledge earlier, you actually activated the room. Are you happy now that you have aided me in your own destruction?" Vicious's devious smile crept along his face. "Goodbye, Kid. Expect your friends there soon, they'll be joining you."

   Gohan's eyes went wide. He struggled against Vicious's weight, but he failed to win. He wanted to warn them all. He wanted to get everyone away from the city, someplace far away where Vicious could never find them. 

   His windpipe was being crushed. Air…Gohan needed air… 

   Vicious laughed as he prepared to give Gohan the final blow. So long, farewell, I need to say goodbye…

   Yes, victory was finally his…but damn, he never got to kill Spike…oh well. Spike would have to wait another day…

   The giant double doors flew open as she sprinted into the room. She shortly, and placed her hands on her knees. Breathing heavily, she wiped her mouth, and looked around. 

   She gasped, "Gohan no!"

   Vicious peered at her, "What are you doing here?"

   "Let him go! He's defenseless, it would be wrong to kill him now!"

   Vicious shrugged, "I'm not merciful. I'm vicious."

   Videl shook her head as crystal tears started to form, "You monster…

   Vicious's laugh echoed through the room, "A monster…yes." He stepped away from Gohan and held his hand out towards Videl, his palm forward. A red light came into view as energy formed in his palm, "This is a trick I learned. Maybe you've seen it before." The red energy flew from Vicious's hand, and tore its way down to Videl. 

   Videl stood and stared blindly at the light. It was so pretty, like Christmas lights. No worries, Christmas lights are happy lights…

    "Videl, you idiot, move!" 

   Videl turned her head as she heard a familiar voice. Suddenly, her body jerked to the side, and the red light rushed past her…

~*~

   Ed watched her computer tentatively. While Spike was at Capsule Corp. she slipped a microscopic camera into the fibers of his jacket. Now she had full access to what was going on in the warehouse. 

   She watched as he entered the room. The ceiling was slowly coming undone. Small cracks had started to form, since the flames had only started to reach the room. Vicious stood at the far end, Gohan laying at his feet, and Vegeta nearly unconscious a few meters away. Vicious faced his palm towards Videl, and red energy started to form in his hand. She saw the camera jerk around in frenzy, and Videl went flying to the side…

   …And then the screen went blank.

   "Spike?"

   Ed turned around and looked at Faye. Dry blood caked her pale skin, and beads of sweat graced her face with their presence. Her clothes hugged tighter to her skin as usual, making it hard for her to even move. She groaned as she sat upright.

   "Ed, where's Spike?"

   Ed got up from the computer and walked next to Faye's cot, "Spike went to help Gohan. He says not to worry, he won't leave you." To tell you the truth, Ed didn't know if Spike was really coming back this time. There was no way he could have survived Vicious's attack. Spike was doomed from the beginning. Ed mentally punched herself in the face for telling him to go. Stupid, stupid stupid…

~*~

   Videl's eyes went wide from shock. Spike lay on the ground motionless. Red scratches covered his whole body, as well as charcoal burns to accompany them. His eyes showed no life in them; no water, no reflection, not event he slightest movement. He was stone cold, his body a human statue. Videl rolled to the side as a piece of the ceiling broke away and came crashing to the ground. It nearly missed her. The chunk of plaster and steel sent embers showering to the floor around the area. 

   Gohan breathed in a mixture of smoke and air. He prayed that nothing would fall near him. The strength needed to move wasn't in him anymore. How the hell was he going to get himself out of this situation? He would be lucky to get out alive, but that didn't even really matter to him anymore. Spike—his friend—was dead, and it was his fault If Gohan had never run away ten years ago, nothing would have happened. Everything would be okay. He would have never met the Bebop, and he could have met Vicious sooner, if his life was still heading in this direction. 

   "Spike, thank you for saving her," Gohan whispered. He was so grateful to Spike. His sacrifice allowed Videl to live. 

   "Well, he came out of nowhere. No matter, though. I've been wanting to kill Spike for a long time, anyway." Vicious said, a malicious tone tinting his voice. Vicious was painting a picture; a portrait of blood and death.  He had one down, and three to go. It shouldn't be so hard…

   "So Videl, happy to see one dead? Who should I feast on next? Gohan, Vegeta, or you?" Vicious looked from Videl, Gohan, and Vegeta, as if he were trying to make an important decision. A smirk danced on his ghostly white face as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

   "Vicious…I'm…I'm not done with you yet."

   Spike shook violently as he propped himself up with his hands and knees. Slowly and painfully, he stood up on his feet. He wobbled back and forth like a toddler first learning to walk. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the handgun. Spike's eyes stared intensely into Vicious's. His hand shook as he raised the gun in front of him, yet fear never showed in Spike's eyes. It was time to end it all…

   Vicious gritted his teeth. Spike was supposed to be dead! Vicious hit his target head on. How could there have been a flaw in the attack? He had worked to perfect every kind of combat. How could he have gone wrong?

   "Why are you still alive?" 

   "We haven't fought in a long time, Vicious. I've grown much stronger. You can thank Gohan for that." Spike laughed softly, satisfied that Vicious was annoyed.

   "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Vicious screamed. He prepared to launch another attack. 

   Spike gritted his teeth, "BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BEFORE ME!" Spike pulled the trigger, releasing a bullet from its prison. The bullet sped though the air at an unimaginable speed. It whistled, as if the bullet actually could make a sound. 

   Vicious gasped, and touched the right side of his chest. Looking at his fingers, his eyes grew wide. Blood, there was blood on his fingers. It couldn't have been from his own body. Spike had to have missed. He was too injured to have an accurate shot. Vicious looked down, and watched to blood seep through his white shirt. He kneeled on the ground, one hand clutching his wound, and the other one holding him up for support.

   Spike walked over to him, one shaky step at a time. It seemed like an eternity before he reached his old comrade. He almost felt guilty; he had never seen Vicious in so much pain. Spike stooped down to Vicious's level, and pointed his ring finger at Vicious.

   "Bang" Spike whispered, before collapsing.

   Vicious took in a huge breath of air, and fell to the ground. 

   "Spike?" Videl said cautiously. She walked over to Spike's side and knelt down. "Spike, are you still alive?" 

   "I'm—I'm here." Spike answered slowly and painfully, with his eyes shut. He felt as if he couldn't move. 

   "Why did you do that? You could have been killed."

   "Better for me to die than you." Spike half smiled. 

   Videl looked shocked, "Never say that!"

   "It's true. I don't really have anything to live for, anyway. My life is too face paced to do anything worthwhile. I was bound to die like this…"

   Videl slapped Spike across the face. "You can't die! We need you…Faye needs you…" Videl said shakily. She covered her head as another flaming piece of the ceiling came crashing down. How was she going to fight her way out of the building with three injured men? It was impossible… 

   "You know, that hurt…" Spike said under his breath, Videl never heard him though. The idea of death came clearer to her as the building started to fall apart. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. When she died, Gohan would die, and then if there were an afterlife, she would see her father, along with Gohan, and everyone else. There would be no more pain and suffering. They would just be together for eternity. Yeah, maybe dying was the only way to salvation…

   Videl was brought out of her thoughts as a ship came crashing through the ceiling. Videl again resolved to cover her head to protect herself from the flames. 

   "He's late." Spike muttered. He heard Jet's footsteps echo through the room as he came running over to him. Jet bent down and helped Jet into a sitting position.

   "What the hell happened to you?"

   "Same old shit…another round with Vicious."

   "You ass…"

   "Heh, I know, I know. Just don't give me a speech. We need to get out of here alive."

   "I hear you, man."  Jet said, slinging one of Spike's arms around his shoulder. For the first time, he noticed Videl standing on the opposite side of Spike.

   "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

   "Videl Satan…I'm with Gohan…"

   "Oh, so you're the girl he always talked about."

   Videl blushed lightly. 

   "Anyway, we need to get out of here, so go get Gohan, and meet me at the Bebop. Hurry, before this building completely collapses on us."

   Videl nodded, and ran over to Gohan. She threw hi arm around her shoulders and struggled to lift him up. "Gohan, you need to help me here. I can't drag you all the way to the ship…"

   Gohan opened his eyes, "Videl?"

   "Gohan, you have to listen to me. Can you walk?"

   "Yeah, I can walk."

   "Then don't make me drag you. I'm not exactly capable of that at the moment." 

   Gohan nodded, and stood up straighter, "What about Vegeta?" 

   Videl breathed in deeply. How could she have forgotten about Vegeta? 

   "Hey um…Spike!" 

   Spike slowly turned his head, "What is it?" 

   "What are we going to do with Vegeta? I can't drag two men over to that ship!"

   Jet and Spike turned around, and made their way over to Videl, "Okay, where is this guy?" Jet said annoyingly. Seriously, that building was going to collapse at any moment…

   "Over there…I don't know if he's conscious or not…. Hey Vegeta!" Videl screamed

   Vegeta slowly stood up. _Thank god he can stand on his own_, Videl thought. She didn't want to have to drag another person. Gohan's weight was enough for her.

   "What is it?" Vegeta answered roughly. His skin was burning so much it hurt to talk. Hell, it hurt to even move.  

   "You seem to be able to move on your own. Hurry up, we need to get out of here before the building collapses." 

   Vegeta nodded, and started to move one painful step at a time. Every time he shifted his weight from one foot to another, a shock was sent through his body. His nervous system must have had a major jolt. It was sensitive to every movement, every sound, and every touch. Vegeta gritted his teeth. He would not get help. He was the mighty Prince of the Saiya-Jin, after all.  He almost stumbled when he reached Videl.

   "Where are we going?" He looked straight ahead, never making eye contact with Videl.

   "To that ship straight ahead. Here, let me help you." Videl grabbed one of Vegeta's arms and wrapped it around her shoulders. He almost collapsed from the weight of both Gohan and Vegeta, but she had to just suck it up and do her best to walk. 

   "Videl, you know you can't walk with both of them." Jet said in a fatherly sort of way. He grabbed Vegeta's other arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. For him, trying to drag two men wasn't really a problem. Jet was tall and muscular enough to handle it. 

   "Who the hell are you? Let go of me. I am the Prince—"

   "Vegeta, shut up. We know your whole story all ready. Don't burden us with it again." Videl snapped at Vegeta. She was not in the mood for his bickering about being the prince of a lost and almost extinct race of people. It annoyed her beyond end whenever he went into that type of rants. 

   Vegeta surprisingly said nothing back. Damn it! When did he reduce himself to listening to a woman so much younger than him? It bothered him so much… 

   The five of them started to make their way over to the Bebop. By this time, the ceiling was falling at a steady rate, and cracks were starting to form on the floor. The cracks were like long snakes, searching for an unfortunate victim to step on them so they could launch a deadly attack. In this case, the whole room could cave in at a moment's notice. The flames rose and fell around the group, almost caging them in a prison of fire. 

    Videl coughed loudly, the smoke tickling the back of her throat. The flames were growing thicker now, and they were slowly cutting off their route to the Bebop. Videl covered her mouth as she passed through another coughing fit. The room spun around her as she looked around. Suddenly, she collapsed from the weight of Gohan and Vegeta. She passed through another coughing fit. Sweat dripped off the tip of her nose as she propped herself up with her elbows and knees. The smoke had grown so much thicker that she kept on inhaling smoke instead of oxygen. It made her feel lightheaded, almost as if she were high on some sort of drug. Everything went fuzzy in a moment's time, and she could see nothing. 

   Gohan bent down next to her, "Videl, are you all right?"

   Videl sat up on her knees and nodded. She still felt a little dizzy, but it was something she could deal with.

   "You guys, come on! We don't have a lot of time! Look at these flames! They're eating at the metal frame!" Jet screamed over the loud crackling of the flames. They were rising at an alarming rate. 

   "Videl come on." Gohan lifted Videl to her feet. It looked like she was the one who needed help now. Gohan had somewhat recovered in a short amount of time. He had grown used to the flames all ready, and could function with the smoke. Videl, unfortunately, did not have the same tolerance as the rest of the group. She kept on coughing as they walked across the room, occasionally jumping out of the way of raging flames licking at their legs. Soon enough though, they reached the Bebop, which was luckily still in good condition. The whole group smiled, and everyone started to make a sprint to the door. It was a free ride home now. 

   If it was only that easy. Right in front of the door, a rafter fell from the roof, blocking the entrance to the Bebop. It was too big and too hot to move. Jet looked around wildly, trying to find another exit. It would have been helpful if he could see through the black smoke. Everything seemed to be blocked by fire. This was the worst luck he had ever had. 

   "SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" Spike screamed. This was not happening…this was not happening…this was not happening…

   "You guys, there's an emergency exit at the back! Come on!" Gohan yelled. Jet looked at Gohan in amazement. Damn, the kid knew the Bebop better than its owner! Everyone followed Gohan through the smoke and to the back, where Gohan pushed open a rusted door. Everyone rushed inside—they were finally almost out. 

   Jet ran to the control room, and started the Bebop. It quickly rose, and crashed through the remainder of the ceiling. 

   "Where are we going Spike?"

   "Capsule Corp. We need to pick up Faye and Ed." 

   "Okay"

~*~

   Ed sat impatiently as she waited to hear news from Spike. She was so afraid that he was dead. And if Spike was dead, that meant that something horrible must have happened, and Gohan and Videl could be dead too. She wouldn't be able to lose three people in one day. It would just be too much for her. 

   "Ed, are you okay? You can't stay still for more than three seconds." Faye stood besides Ed, now fully recovered. 

   "Faye, do you think Spike is coming back? He's been gone for a long long time now…" 

   "Of course he is. Has Spike ever let us down?" Faye forced a smile on her face. 

   "Nope!" Ed smiled up at Faye. 

   Faye smiled back, even though she doubted her words. Spike had been gone for a long time. Something must have happened. He couldn't be dead though, he just couldn't…

   Both girls looked up as the door opened. Spike and Jet were the first to emerge through the door. Ed jumped from her seat, and ran over to Spike. She looked at him for a second before tackling him with a hug.

   "Spike! I missed you!" She said enthusiastically. 

   Spike said nothing back. He stared at Faye, who gave him a small smile. She looked different without her usual outfit on. Now she wore a blue tank top with jean shorts, her purple hair falling delicately around her face. She was something else…

   "Oh, I see how it is. Spike gets all the attention around here. I put my ass on the line to save him, and I don't get a thanks?" Jet said sarcastically. He always knew Ed had some sort of attachment to Spike. 

   "Hi Jet!" Ed waved her hand in front of Jet's face. She was so happy that they were back. Nothing to worry about anymore! Everyone was happy! 

   "Ed, stop waving your hand in my face. We have to let everyone else in." Jet pushed forward to open up the entrance. Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta walked into the room. 

   "Gohan!" 

   "Hi Ed, Have you been looking after Faye and Trunks?" Gohan asked

   Ed nodded, "Yup! Faye-Faye is all better now, and Trunks is better! He's just taking a nap." 

   "That's good to hear," Gohan turned his head back to Vegeta, "You hear that? Trunks is okay." 

   Vegeta folded his arms, and pushed past Gohan and Videl. He walked briskly to Trunks's cot. He looked down at his son, "Kid, wake up."

   Trunks didn't respond. 

   "Trunks, wake up." Vegeta paused, before punching Trunks across the face. "Wake up right now!"

   Trunks bolted into a sitting position, causing him to hit Vegeta in the forehead. 

   "Damn it! Why did you have to punch me?" Trunks yelled at Vegeta

   "You wouldn't listen to me!" Vegeta screamed back

   "Well, considering that I've been in critical condition, why should I listen to you right now?" 

   "Don't you dare get smart with me brat! If you don't shut up you will be in worst condition that you were an hour ago." 

   Trunks smiled at his father, "Actually, an hour ago, I was having a nice conversation with Ed. She's a nice girl, you know." Trunks flashed a smile at Ed, who involuntarily blushed. 

   Vegeta growled at Trunks, and stormed off. That kid was getting a major training session later, and he was going to be given a lot of pain…

   Spike walked over to Faye. It felt like an eternity since he had last seen her. Thank god that she was healthy again. 

   "Hey Faye, you feeling better?" 

   Faye laughed softly, "I've seen better days. Looks like I'll survive with a nasty scar across my neck."

   Spike traced the scar with his finger, "That kind of sucks. At least your alive though."

   "Yeah, I guess. The only minus is that the scar makes me look ugly." 

   "No it doesn't."

   Spike and Faye looked at each other. It was one of those awkward silences where two people realize something…

   "Hey Faye, um…"

   Faye looked at Spike hopefully, "Yeah?"

   "No, it's nothing." Spike said quickly. His heart raced inside of him. _Just admit it to her…tell her you love her, He thought. No, that was _never_ going to happen. _

   "Faye, why did you ever go to the warehouse? You would never be in this position if you just stayed on the Bebop with Jet."

   Faye's eye twitched, "I risked my LIFE to try to STOP you! Don't I get a 'Gee, thanks for caring Faye' or a 'Hey girl, thanks for trying to help'? Men are such idiots!" She screamed in a sarcastic tone. 

   "Hey, there's no need to get defensive!" Spike screamed back. They always argued…never would they end a conversation without a fight. 

   "I have every reason to get defensive!" 

   "Fine! Name one!"

   Gohan gave Jet a strange look, "Are they arguing again?" 

   Jet sat back in a chair, "I have no idea and no opinion." 

   "It's their way of saying they love each other!" Ed screamed at the top of her lungs. 

   "WHAT!?" Faye and Spike yelled at the same time.

   "No, there's no _way I'd ever fall in love with a witch like _her_!" Spike said, pushing Faye away from him. _

   "Why would I _ever love __him?" Faye forcefully pushed Spike back. There was an amused look in her eyes as if she was enjoying the fighting. Spike returned the look, and everyone knew…_

   "Oh my god, they DO love each other! It's so cute!" Videl smiled brightly, "They won't even admit it! It's like high school all over again!"

   Everyone laughed at Spike and Faye. This was going to be a great story ten years down the road. The two were such opposites that they were perfect for each other. 

   "You guys, we should get down to some serious business." Jet said, "What are we going to do now, since Vicious obviously died when the building collapsed." 

   "Dragonballs," Gohan stated, "We'll find the Dragonballs and wish everyone back." 

   "Good idea," Videl sat next to Gohan, "We should find them as soon as possible."

   "Yeah, Bulma should have left the Dragon Radar around here somewhere…"

~*~

_One month later_

   Gohan, Videl, Spike, Faye, Jet, Ed, Trunks, and Vegeta stood outside Capsule Corp. The Dragonballs sat in a circle in front of them. They glowed brilliantly, before a blinding light appeared in response to a command from Gohan. Shenlong burst from the Dragonballs, twisting and turning until he covered most of the black sky. There were murmurs of excitement within the group, since some of them had never seen the Dragonballs at work. Heck, some of them had never seen a dragon before. 

   "What is your wish?" Shenlong said in a deep voice that shook the sky. Ed almost jumped, and wrapped her arms around Trunks, who almost laughed at Ed's fear of the dragon. 

   "It's not funny!" Ed whispered, "He's scary!"

   Trunks wrapped an arm around Ed, "No, he's a good dragon. I promise he won't hurt you." 

   Ed nodded, and turned her head back to Shenlong. 

   Gohan and Videl stood up at the front of the group. Gohan smiled, and wrapped his arms around Videl. Videl returned the embrace. 

   Gohan looked up at Shenlong.

   "I—We wish…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's the end! Thanks for sticking by me, and I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review!

Now, if you want to do me a favor, I have this short story called "Red Rain" over on fictionpress.com. I'm under the penname wind6 over there, so if you could please read my short story over there I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

Until the next fic…

See you Space Cowboy… 


End file.
